CAMBIOS
by aionalfaomega
Summary: Sauske se siente deprimido y aleja a Naruto de el, el por su parte decide irse a la aldea del desierto con Gaara quien esta triste por dejar a un ser querido pero con la ilusion de cumplir una promesa
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que lean este fic y les pido que tengan paciencia con las parejas, este capitulo seria como un prologo antes de comenzar la historia. No quise meterme mucho en lo de el rapto y captura de Sauske por que la sere aun no esta acabada; ademas que seria un fic sin Sauske, aunque en este capitulo no sale mucho, pero mas adelante se los prometo. Otra pareja de mis favoritas es la de GaaraxLee y como casi no hay fics quise hacer uno con esa pareja.

Tengan paciencia es mi segundo fic que escribo, pero es el primer yaoi. n.nu

* * *

**_DESPEDIDA_**

**__**

N/A: En esta historia Sauske se encuentra de vuelta en la aldea de Konoha. No voy entrar en los detalles de como fue rescatado ni nada de eso; pero si ocurrio la persecucion de cuando el se fue y la pelea entre Naruto y Sauske.

Despues de este suceso la vida en Konoba siguio igual, excepto por que: Sauske se encontraba en un estado de depresion despues de todo lo que habia ocurrido y esto por esta razon reuia a la demas gente en particular a Naruto. Este por su parte a su manera(n/a: o sea con burradas e idioteces) hacia todo lo posible por sacar de ese estado a su amigo; lo molestaba haciendo mucho ruido afuera de su casa a las 3 y 4 de la mañana (n/a: que para naruto significa un verdadero sacrificio levantarse tan temprano), se la pasaba provocandolo llamandole por apodos y burlandose de el, para haber si asi lo hacia enojar, pero a las unicas personas que conseguia enojar era a todo el club de fans de Sauske.

Un dia de pronto Naruto dejo todo y dio por perdida esa causa. Aprovecho que los de la aldea del desierto regresaban a su hogar para partir con ellos, en un supuesto viaje de "entrenamiento".  
En la mañana de partida de los shounins del desierto, el chico zorro adormilado preparaba su mochila junto con sus compañeros de viaje, cuando se percato de la extraña actidud de Gaara, recargado en el balcon con los brazos crusados, con un aparente tic en la pierna derecha y en mano izquierda que no dejaban de moverse, señas evidentes de estar muy nervioso e impaciente; veia por todos lados en la ventana, como esperando venir algo.  
El zorro (n/a: que de zorro no obtuvo ni la mas minima inteligencia o por lo menos sentido comun) se acerco observandolo fijamente con su mirada socarrona e imprudente voz pregunto lo obvio:

-¿Estas nervioso Gaara¿ esperas a alguien?

El tic de Gaara se detuvo un instante, solo para dirigir su mirada asesina hacia el. (n/a: cualquiera con una pisca de cerebro sabria que no es bueno hacer enojar a Gaara, y que cuando miraba de esa forma lo mejor seria alejarse de el) Naruto sintio un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo, como cuando los animales sienten peligro.

-Etto... creo que seguire empacando n.nu

Naruto muerto de miedo dio media vuelta y volvio a su rincon a seguir ordenando su mochila. Cuando miro de reojo se dio cuenta de que Gaara ya no estaba ahi.  
A las afueras de la aldea los shounins se habian des pedido de los niños, Gaara seguia mirando hacia todas partes impaciente.

-No llego ¿verdad?  
-No...no llego.- Gaara lanzo un suspiro cerrando sus ojos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien provenia la voz abrio a no mas poder sus ojos.-Na...Na...¡Naruto!.

Naruto estaba atras de el con una mano en el hombro de Gaara, con su caracteristica sonrisa. Gaara golpeo fuertemente su mano con la arena y emprendio paso rapido hacia su aldea.

_"Maldito seas Naruto, siempre metiendose en lo que no le importa; ahora voy a tener que soportarlo el resto del viaje con sus estupidas preguntas, y por si fuera poco me va estar cuestionando para saber a quien esperaba, ya lo oigo. Pero esto es culpa del otro...ese miserable...si es su culpa, el tiene la culpa de todo, por hacerme pensar que vendria siquiera a despedirse ...Maldito seas..."_

-¡Hoi¡Esperen un momento!

Esto saco instantaneamente de sus pensamientos a Gaara dejandolo en blanco; apenas volteando la cabeza para confirmar si era cierto lo que veia. Un joven se acercaba corriendo alsando una mano para asi ser visto mas facilmente.

-¡HEY¡Cejotas¡Aqui estamos!.- Naruto le devolvia el saludo desde lejos.

-L...Lee.-Gaara hubiera querido devolverle el saludo o gritar fuerte su nombre, pero solo alcanzo a pronunciar un inaudible sonido, el cual solo fue captado por su hermana, quien siempre estaba al pendiente de todo.

El apresurado joven corria a maxima velocidad, ocasionando que al frenarse quedara a escasos centimetros del pelirrojo; este se quedo paralizado sin saber mas que hacer que observarlo fijamente, provocando en el rubor en sus mejillas; que por desgracia el cejotas no alcanzo a notar ya que se habia agachado en la caracteristica pose para tomar aire. Cuando al fin se hubo recuperado se levanto y continuo en el mismo lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Perdonen, crei que no los alcansaria, pero se me hizo tarde con el entrenamiento.

-Asi que veniste a despedirte de mi ¿no cejotas?.- Naruto habia puesto una pose que no se sabia si calificarla entre presumida o estupida; ya que tenia cruzadas las manos y las piernas.

-¿he?...¿a donde vas?.- Esto bajo rapidamente de su pedestal al niño zorro haciendolo caer.

-¿No sabes nada?¡El gran Naruto se va de la aldea Konoba por una temporada para irse con los de la aldea del desierto!

Lee volteo hacia Gaara con una mirada de interrogacion mesclada con reproche. El solo alcanzo a desviar la mirada y lanzar un suspiro en señal de fastidio.

-Es cierto. Vamos a tener que aguantarlo en todo el viaje; y por si fuera poco tenemos ordenes de hacerlo llegar vivo a la aldea del desierto, asi que no lo podemos hacer perdediso en el transcurso del viaje.

-¿y que?...¿solo veniste a despedirte¿ya nos podemos ir?.-hablo un Kanguro con cara de fastidio por tantas interrupciones, lo unico que queria era llegar de una vez a su casa y no tener que seguir viajando con su "hermanito".

-Kanguro.

La voz de Gaara era amenazante , pero no mas que sus ojos que se enfocaban en ver como hacer sufrir a su hermano, por querer interrumpir el tiempo que estaba con Lee. Sin embargo la actitud y voz de Lee seguia igual de tranquila, como si no se percatara de las malas vibras.

-Lo siento, no quiero quitarles mas el tiempo, pero me gustaria hablar con Gaara a solas antes de que se marchen, eso claro si no les molesta. n.n

Kanguro estaba a punto de abrir la boca , pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por su hermana Temari.

-No hay problema, es mas nos adelantaremos un poco; nos alcanzas Gaara ¿si?.- lo decia mientras que se llevaba a Naruto y a Kanguro casi a rastras.

-Hai...No tardare...¿verdad?.

-No, solo sera unos minutos Gaara n.n

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, siempre le pasaba eso cuando aquel sujeto le sonreia; sin embargo inmediatamente le dio la espalda al mayor para dirigirse a un lado del camino, recargandose en su habitual pose en los arboles para ver si las sombras lo ayudaban un poco con su sonrojo. Un silencio incomodo invadio la escena.

-...-Gaara

-...-Lee

-...-Gaara

-...-Lee

-¿Que no vas hablar?... Mejor voy de una vez.-Gaara se habia impacientado, no solo por que Lee no le decia nada si no por que el tampoco se atrevia a decirle lo que todo ese tiempo le habia estado molestando. Asi que se incorporo co la intencionde marcharse.

-¡Espera, no te vayas!.- Lee dio un paso hacia el, acortando mas la distancia entre lo dos.-Yo...yo...tu...etto.

-¿que pasa?.- La voz de Gaara se habia suavizado, ocasionando que aumentara el nerviosismo del otro chico.

-Yo te considero una gran persona y amigo...y yo...yo...yo queria pedirte...que tu...que si tu querias ser...

En ese momento la mente de Gaara empezo a divagar sobre las probabilidades que estaban a punto de surgir en esa conversacion

_"¿Que es esto?,¿que esta planeando?,¿se me va a declarar?¿ahora, cuando ya me voy?¿que le voy a contestar?, Yo...yo..."_

La boca de Gaara empezo moverse como tratando de sacar sus pensamientos y convertirlos en palabras

-...Yo.

-que si tu... que si tu...¡ peleas conmigo!

-¿...?:..¿que?...-En ese momento todo fue confusion para el.

-Si, lo que pasa es que eres un gran guerrero y la verdad contra ti fue la primera vez que peleaba contra alguien muy fuerte.

-¿Pelear?..¿ahora?

-No claro que no, en estos momentos no me encuentro en condicion de darte una pelea ni siquiera como la de la primera vez. Me he quedado resagado en comparaciona a los otros ninjas, es por eso que quiero irme a entrenar lejos para superarme y ser mas fuerte; y cuando llegue ese momento me gustaria que tu fueras el primero en probar mis nuevas habilidades, ya que tu fuiste el primero en ver mi flor de loto al maximo poder.

-...Ya veo.

-Entonces...¿que dices?

No era lo que estaba esperando, pero no pudo evitar que se dibujara en su rostro una sonrisa.

-Yo digo que... en ese caso...te estare esperando

-¡En serio! . Eso se convierte pues en una promesa de amigos ¿no?. Te prometo que la proxima vez que nos volvamos a ver sere mas fuerte que tu. Asi que para que te cuides y no te dejes lastimar ni vencer por nadie mas.

-Estare esperando ese momento con muchas ansias y lo mismo te digo, ya que yo soy el unico que te puede lastimar.

Gaara dirigio su mirada hacia la mano y pierna izquierda de Lee, este se percato y alzo su mano haciendo un conejo.

-A veces siento calambres, pero eso hace que se convierta en n recuerdo de lo cuidadoso que debo ser; cuando nos volvamos a ver te prometo que se convertiran en mi punto mas fuerte.

-Lee yo...

-¡Orale que conejote!.-Naruto estaba en un arbol, quien sabe desde que horas habia estado ahi- ¿Te vas a tardar mucho? ya me esta dando hambre.

La expresion tranquila de Gaara habia desaparecido y habia sido sustituida por su cara de sicopata con ojos llenos de rencor hacia Naruto. Atras del impertinente zorro se encontraba una Temari algo cansada con expresion de "gomen se me escapo la cria"

-¡Hey Gaara¿te vas a tardar? ne?.- Temari trataba de estrangular a Naruto, pero era inutil el niño no se callaba.

-No se preocupen, ya termine de decir lo que queria a Gaara ¿verdad? n.nu

La faz de Gaara solo se suavisaba un poco cuando se dirigia a Lee.

-Supongo... que eso es todo...por ahora.

Los viajeros emprendieron su marcha hacia la aldea del desierto, Temari habia atado a Naruto con unas cuerdas y le habia cerrado la boca con mas vendas, mientras que Kanguro cargaba con el; Lee los despedia viendolos desaparecer en el horizonte.

-Haaa. u.u No pude decirselo..., bueno al menos me queda la promesa de volvernos a ver, y ese dia...ese dia... juro que se lo voy a decir .


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: se me olvido decir que las _letras asi significan pensamientos._

y como se daran cuenta me gusta muchos la pareja de LeexGaara, mas que nada por que casi no encuentro fics de ellos dos.

* * *

**_lA LLAMADA_**

Era de mañana en Konaha; la gente del lugar empezaba a hacer su rutina diaria. Un joven se movia de un lado a otro en su cama, sin poder conciliar su sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, el sol comenzo a filtrarse por su ventana causandole mas molestias; por fin decidio levantarse, su cuerpo se movia pesadamente por toda la habitacion rumbo hacia el baño. Ya ahi mojo su cara y sus mechones negros aplastados por estar tanto tiempo acostado.

Sasuke hacia mucho tiempo que no era el mismo, creyo en algun momento que todo era a causa de el trauma sufrido por Orochimaru; pero pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad todo era causa de Naruto, lo que sintio cuando creyo que nunca lo volveria a ver, lo sumio en un estado de afliccion, ocasionando que no se diera cuenta de la realidad, no se diera cuenta de que Naruto estaba a su lado; y cuando por fin reacciono fue cuando Naruto se alejo de el hace aénas dos años.

Sasuke salio de su casa, para entrenar un poco y despejarse.

_"Naruto...mientras estuve con Orochimaru no dejaba de pensar que no te volveria a ver, por lo cual no podia creer que por fin podria estar contigo con tanta paz...me encerre en mi mismo para que nadie me lastimara, y sin darme cuenta acabe por lastimarte a ti."_

Paseo por la ciudad, observando como eran abiertos los locales; paso por enfrente del local de Ino: desde hace mucho se le hacia como si Sakura e Ino pasaban mas tiempo juntas, por fin su obsesion hacia el habia terminado, cosa que le alegro. Pero no era solo ellas, todos en la aldea parecian haber madurado. Sin darse cuenta llego al lugar donde el equipo de Neiji entrenaban, ese equipo no se veia con la misma energia desde que Lee los dejo para irse a un entrenamiento en quien sabe que lugar. Neiji al verlo lo saludo y se dirigio hacia el.

-Hola ¿como estas Sasuke?

-Bien supongo, pero a ustedes los he visto un poco flojos en el entrenamiento.

-Si... lo que pasa es que Lee se la pasaba entrenando como un loco y eso nos marcaba un paso para no quedarnos atras.

-Entiendo...¿es solo eso?...¿no lo entrañas?, ya que despues de todo... el y tu.

-Lo se.-fue interrumpido fruscamente por Neiji.- y no me malinterpretes, claro que le extraño, pero el se quiso ir... Todo es culpa de ese maestro pervertido (n/a: etto... se me a olvidado como se llama: es el maestro que escribe las novelas que Kakashi-sensei lee y el que le enseña a Naruto a convocar la rana roja. Si alguien sabe su nombre se lo agradecere mucho. Por el momento le llamare hentai-sensei).

flasback-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡No, ya te he dicho que no!, .- gritaba la Hokage enojada al chico extraño- Si, tus heridas han sanado, pero eso no significa que puedas llevar a tu cuerpo al extremo con esos entrenamientos.

-Pe...pero Hokage, necesito volverme mas fuerte, ademas los otros ninjas ya me llevan mucho la delantera.-trataba de razonar Lee con ella, pero cada palabra parecia hacerla enojar mas.

-Pues busca otra forma. Enfocate en otras tecnicas ninjas.

-Usted sabe que no puedo hacerlo por mas que lo intente; y que la unica forma de ser ninja es entrenando mi cuerpo con el taijitsu (n/a: no se como se escriba eso); sin embargo a pesar de ser bueno con el, necesito tecnicas mas poderosas...tal vez... si entrenara para abrir las ocho puertas.

-¡NO¡Escuchame bien, te lo prohibo!...esa tecnica lleva al extremo el cuerpo, modificandolo y acabando con el. Es una tecnica que muy pocos Hokages pueden realizar... y aun para ellos resulta bastante peligrosa.

-Lo se... pero...yo he podido abrir.

-No quiero escucharlo...Estuvo mal que te lo enseñara Gai-sensei, desde ahora tus entrenamientos seran vigilados, para evitar que lleves a tal extremo tu cuerpo.

Lee salio de la oficina, a punto de llorar por la impotencia que sentia.

_"¿Como?...¿como voy a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Gaara?...Esa vez solo abri tres puertas, pero yo podia abrir hasta la quinta...si lo hubiera hecho...de seguro hubiera acabado con el...y ...conmigo...quisiera...quisiera"_

-¡Poder abrir las ocho puertas!.- sin darse cuenta los pensamientos de Lee se habian convertido en palabras.

-Con que las ocho puertas ¿no?

-¿he?...hentai-sensei.

-¡No me llames asi!...Yo soy el mejor ninja del mundo.- el maestro puso una pose al estilo de Naruto.

-Mejor me voy.

-¡Espera!...Voy a decirte algo...deja de entrenar de esa manera... por mas que lo intentes no podras abrir las ocho puertas con esa clase de entrenamiento.

-Lo se... pero no tengo otra opcion, ya que no puedo utilizar como es debido el chakra.

-¿Chakra no?, Se dice por ahi que existe un antiguo maestro, que data de los tiempos de antes del primer Hokage, que sigue con vida a pesar de eso; y que antes de ser ninja era un estupendo guerrero, experto en todas las artes marciales y fue el quien entreno a la primera generacionde ninjas. Fue el primero en darse cuenta de la existencia del chakra interior.

-Con todo respeto...¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?¬¬.

-Que el no utilizaba el chakra como lo hacemos ahora, si no que lo utilizaba en tecnicas de artes marciales utilizando su cuerpo como conducto para sacar todo ese chakra. De hecho el es el unico que ha podido abrir las ocho puertas.

-¡En serio!

-Sip n.n...se dice que se retiro a las montañas antiguas, esperando por alguien que pudiera llegar hasta ahi para entrenarlo y asi pasar sus conocimientos, para descansar en paz.

-¡¿Y alguien le ha visto?!

-No...muchos son los que han intentado llegar hasta ahi, pero ninguno lo a logrado...de las personas que volvieron dicen que la entrada esta custodiado por un monstruo que no les permite pasar.

-Entiendo.

-¿Ves? por eso deja de entrenar de esa forma, tu nunca lograras llegar a tal nivel...¿a donde vas?.

-Lee habia sacado una mochila de quien sabe donde, donde empezo a guardar muchos medicamentos y provisiones que veia por ahi.

-A las montañas antiguas.

-¡Espera¿no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?, es muy peligroso.

-Si...pero tambien dijo que el utilizaba el chakra como yo...es por eso, que voy a pedirle que me entrene.-

Lee tomo su mochila y fue corriendo hacia su casa para empacar sus cosas, sin escuchar mas.

-Etto...Me van a matar u.uu.

end de flasback-----------------------------------------------------------------

-¿y entonces que paso entre el y tu?

-No te preocupes.-Neiji trato de emitir una sonrisa, pero solo parecio una mueca de dolor.-despues de todo el y yo ya no.

-¿que'¿por que?.

-No se...despues de...de la pelea de Gaara lo note algo cambiado...crei que habia sido por el fuerte trauma que sufrio, pero luego me di cuenta de que ahora el se habia convertido en su nueva "obsesion"

-¿Obsesion?

-Si, bueno, antes en lo unico que pensaba era en derrotarme; pero cuando peleo contra ese sabaku, empezo a entrenar al doble para derrotarle; crei que pasaria en cuanto se enfrentara de nuevo con el, pero despues ocurrio la pelea con ese de los huesos y vi que tambien Gaara lo miraba de una forma extraña.

-Perdon...pero no me imagino a Gaara con Lee.

-Tampoco se lo imaginaban conmigo ¿no?. De cualquier forma, antes de que se fuera termine con el, para que asi pusiera en orden sus ideas.

Sasuke abrazo a Neiji que en ese momento comenzo a llorar. Lamentablemente el abrazo fue interrumpido por la embestida de un puerco volador.

-¿Un puerco?-pregunto un desconsertado Sasuke, que no vio de donde llego.

-Es el cerdo de la Hokage -Parece que trae un mensaje.- tomo al puerco, sacandole el papel para leerlo.

-¿Que es?

-Quiere que todos nos reunamos cuanto antes con ella.

Los nueve novatos y tambien el equipo de Neiji fueron recibiendo su mensaje, y en cuanto lo recibian iban corriendo hacia donde la Hokage se encontraba

-Muy bien¿ya estan todos aqui?

-¿Para que nos llamaste Hokage?.-preguntaba la lamebotas de Ino.

-Por esto.- Saco un papiro con el sello de la aldea de arena.-Ahora como por fin todo es paz, la aldea del desierto quiere estrechar mas los lazos de confianza, y nos han invitado a que terminemos con la prueba Chounin de una vez. Por eso ha solicitado que todos, TODOS los que pudieron salir de la segunda etapa del bosque asistan al torneo.

-¿y que pasa si nos negamos?.-contesto un apatico Sasuke, lo menos que queria era volver a luchar.

-Los de la aldea del desierto fueron estrictos en esa condicion, asi que el que se niegue tendra que verselas conmigo, entendido.- La mirada de la Hokage habia cambiado por un cara de sicopata, lo cual hizo que nadie se pudiera negar.

-Ok, yo voy.-contesto un resignado Sasuke.

-Pero¿que pasa con Lee?- pregunto Neiji.

-Por el no se preocupen, ya puse a Kakashi y a tu padre a trabajar en la localizacion de el. Mientras tanto, ustedes partiran el dia de mañana, asi que preparense.

-¡MAÑANA!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sip n.n el torneo empezara en 10 dias, para llegar a la aldea necesitan dos dias; el resto del tiempo sera para que se acostumbren al lugar, a la temperatura, para que no haya excusa si es que pierden.

-Y Lee- esta vez hablaba Tenten.

-Nosotros partiremos una semana despues, asi que podemos esperarlo a que llegue. Bueno, dicho todo esto¡LARGO DE AQUI!

Los shounins salieron destapados cada quien para su casa, para preparar sus maletas.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: perdonen por la tardanza, pero he tenido muchos quehaceres, y lo peor es que ya no tengo internet en mi casa TT, bueno, espero conpensarlos con capitulo mas largo, aqui les dejo este.

* * *

**_ENCUENTRO_**

Habian pasado cinco dias desde que fue enviada la carta para los ninjas de Konoha; Naruto se encontraba inquieto y esperaba afuera de la aldea del desierto para ver si veia llegar a sus amigos. En las sombras se encontraba Gaara, quien iba y venia de ese mismo lugar. Temari quien ya se habia dado cuenta, en una de sus tantas vueltas decidio acercarse a su hermano.

-Si sigues con eso vas a dejar tu camino marcado con tanta vuelta.

-...

-¿Acaso estas nervioso querido hermanito?

-No veo la razon por cual estarlo.

Temari se acerco a el y se estiro un poco para poder olerlo.

-¡Te pusiste colonia!, entonces si esperas a alguien n.n

-¡NO!... ¿que acaso no puedo ponerme un poco?, no quiero ir apestando por toda la aldea como Naruto y Kankuro.

-Haaa, es eso, o ¿es que acaso no piensas terminar con lo que empesaste el dia que te fuiste? ¬¬.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Bueno, tu sabes cuando llego Naruto y los interrumpio a ti y a ...Lee.- Ella se lo dijo en la oreja para que nadie mas pudiera escuchar.

El solo escuchar ese nombre hizo que Gaara su pusiera rojo como un tomate. Usando su arena cego a su hermana para poderse ir de ahi.

_"Maldita Temari, como se pone a decir esas cosas tan publicamente. Que ridiculez, yo esperando a... a...Lee u//////u."_

Un grito llego hasta los oidos de Gaara, era Naruto que gritaba sin cesar.

-¡Llegaron¡Llegaron!

Gaara fue corriendo hacia la entrada, pero cuando llego ahi no pudo hacer otra cosa que ocultarse en las sombras y poner su cara de indiferencia.

Poco a poco fueron llegando, Temari se arrojo a los brazos de Shikamaru, mientras que Naruto le lanzaba un puñetazo a Sauske, pero este lo esquivo, devolviendoselo con una patada, la pelea de Naruto y Sauske comenzo, sin embargo nadie hizo nada para detenerla, ya que depues de todo seria estupido.

Gaara se fijo detenidamente como iban llegando los alumnos con sus respectivos maestros, pero no podia verlo por ninguna parte.

Lon recien llegados fueron dirijidos a su hotel poco a poco, Naruto iba acompañando a Sauske y detras de ellos le seguia Neiji. Gaara espero a que Sauske se acercara para soltarle la pregunta.

-Sauske-por fin Gaara se mostraba, pero claro con su toque desinteresado.

-Gaara¿como estas?- pregunta un amable Sauske, feliz por por fin poder hablar con alguien inteligente a parte de Neiji despues de ese largo viaje (recordemos que le toco viajar con Kiba y su equipo, el equipo de Ino y demas).

-¿Donde esta Lee?- Gaara hizo caso omiso al saludo de Sauske y se concreto en lo que le interesaba.

-¿he?...

-Al menos podrias disimular un poco el interes por Lee, y preguntar por como nos fue en el viaje.-Neiji quien estaba atras de ellos se acerco a Gaara de manera amenazadora, sin embargo el siguio igual, lo unico que le interesaba era saber sobre Lee.

-Perdonen mis modales¿como les fue en el viaje?

-Bien el via...-Trato de hablar Sauske, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Donde esta Lee?

-etto..."_maldito Sabaku, no sabes lo que la palabra disimular significa ¿no?, ahora se lo que siente Naruto cuando nadie lo pela"_

_-_Siento decepcionarte, pero no vas a estar con Lee ni muchos menos pelear contra el.

-No estoy hablando contigo.- por primera vez los ojos del pelirrojo se dignaron a voltear hacia Neiji, esos ojos, que si las miradas mataran, ya Neiji habia caido muerto.

-Lee se fue a entrenar a un lugar desconocido y cuando llego la carta se le trato de localizar y cuando saliamos aun trataban, lo mas seguro es que si viene seran con la Hokage y los otros maestros que faltan, d hecho Gai-sensei por eso se quedo en la aldea para esperarlo.

-¿Y cuando llegan ellos?-la mirada de asesino desaparecio, para voltearse con Sauske.

-Pasado mañana creo.

-Ya veo...

Y despues de esto Gaara se alejo de ellos sin decir mas.

-¿Que fue todo esto?- pregunto Naruto, que quien despues de vivir mas de tres años con gaara habia aprendido a callar en estos momentos.

-¿Por que lo provocas Neiji?

-Solo dije la verdad.

-¿No has pensado de que a Gaara le gusta Lee?, no seria conveniente hacerlo enojar.

-¿Crees que no lo se?, es solo que ya cometi un error y no pienso cometerlo de nuevo.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Naruto, quien esta mas preocupado por la salud mental de Gaara.

-No pienso dejar que ese sicopata se quede con Lee.

Pronto llego el dia en que los restantes llegarian. Los otros "recien" llegados no se habian inmutado por la venida de su Hokage y prefirieron irse a divertir en los alrededores de la aldea. Solo Gaara quien observaba desde las sombras se encontraba cada vez mas impaciente.

Una caravana llego, de donde salio una fresca Hokage, el viaje habia sido muy diferentes a los de sus subditos y ella habia viajado con mas clase.Los ninjas de konoba se acercaron a la entrada de la aldea, de muy mala gana ya que no querian represalias de parte de su Hokage, asi que decidieron ir por su propia cuenta. Como una explosion salio Gai-sensei de la carabana.

-¡¿Donde esta?!

Todos se le quedaron viendo de forma rara, si que nadie se atreviera a preguntar sobre sus locuras. Despues de media hora, por ser el mas valiente o solo por ser su alumno Neiji pregunto.

-¿De quien habla?

-¡De Lee! TT.

-Se supone que vendria con ustedes ¿no lo localizaron?.

-¡Claro que si, pero en cuanto el supo se fue corriendo, rumbo a la aldea del desierto, tendria ya que haber llegado, salio con el mismo tiempo que ustedes!

Todos se quedaron mudos con esto ultimo.

-Pero como dejaron que viniera solo, sin indicaciondes de nosotros es imposible que de con este por lugar.-hablo un encargado de la caravana.

-Etto...etto...yo le di un mapa-en el fondo se escucho la voz del maestro pervertido que mostraba unpedazo de papel.

El encargado tomo el pedazo de papel y se quedo petrificado.

-Este mapa...es de hace 30 años, y lo empezamos a difundir a las otras aldeas para que murieran en el intento de llegar a la aldea.

-Pero si lleva ¿no? n.nu

-Claro que lleva, pero solo hasta que despues de que el sujeto este mas muerto que vivo.

-Entonces hay que ir a buscarlo segun el mapa-interrumpio Naruto.

-No, seria demasiado peligroso en estas condiciones, hay que esperar hasta que anochesca.-dijo en ninja de arena.

-Entonces yo lo buscare con mi poder-dijo Neiji quien se coloco justo en la entrada y en la direccion que llevaba el mapa.

-Yo tambien-dijo timidamente Hinata.

Utilizando su poder los dos primos visualizaron toda la trayectoria de Lee, pero no pudieron ver nada.

-No esta por ningun lado- declaro Neiji agotado.

-A un lado-la voz de Gaara quien provenia de las sombras er lo suficientemente clara y atemorizante para que nadie pudiera desobedecer sus ordenes.

Se inco, utilizando una pierna para apoyo y coloco sus dos manos dentro de la arena de las afueras cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Que hace?- pregunta Sauske

-Utiliza la arena para saber lo que hay en el desierto, si el no lo ve, nadie mas podra-respondio el viejo de la aldea de arena.

Gaara tenia una vision perfecta de todo el desierto, podia ver hasta la mas diminuto criatura mientras se encontrara en la arena; pudo divisar otra caravana que se acercaba, llegaria en una hora aproximadamente, inspecciono a cada uno de sus tripulantes, pero ninguno era Lee, la caravana llevaba una pesada carga, pero nada mas. Despues de un rato, Gaara se enderezo y derrotado desistio.

-No puedo verlo, ni si quiera su cadaver, lo mas seguro es que no paso ni siquiera de la primera parte.

-¿No viste absolutamente nada?-pregunto un angustiado Gai-sensei.

-Lo unico que pude ver fue una caravana, que se acercaba, llegara en una hora aproximadamente, tal vez ellos nos puedan decir algo.

Paso una hora, y la caravana aun no llegaba, un impaciente Neiji hablo.

-¿Seguro que viste tal cosa?, yo no pude ver nada.

-Estoy seguro-respondio el pelirrojo, quien esperaba pacientemente cruzados de brazos.

-¡Miren!-grito Naruto.

A lo lejos se podia ver una caravana, con una especie de deslizador, que cargaba algo al parecer pesado, mandaron llamar al encargodo por el momento de la aldea del desierto el ninja con una especie de sabana que le cubria la mitad del rostro.

Llego una mujer, quien le mostro sus respetos y con la noticia de que le tenia un paquete para el Kazegage, lo tomo con reservas y despues formulo la pregunta:

-Ustedes tomarone el camino de la muerto, y como estamos realizando un torneo y entre los invitados tenemos a los ninjas de Konoba, uno de ellos tomo el mismo camino que ustedes ¿no vieron a nadie en su trayecto?.

-¿Como era?-pregunto la mujer

-¡Era un gran muchacho con mucha personalidad!-lloriqueo Gai-sensei.

-Tenia un ridiculo peinado como ese maestro lloron-interrumpio Naruto, pronto todos empezaron a lanzar una lluvia de ideas para describir a Lee.

-¡Mide como 1.70!

-¡Tiene unas cejotas negras y gruesas!.

-¡Utiliza un ridiculo traje elastico verde!

-¡Si, y utiliza unos calentadores anaranjados!

-¡La placa de su aldea la tiene amarrada a su cintura!

-¡Siempre esta hablando de su estupido fuego de la juventud!

-¡No puede utilizar el chakra como todos los ninjas, asi que lo unico que utiliza es el taijitsu!.

-No vimos a nadie con esas señas-respondio la mujer.-pero mientras veniamos de camino nos encontramos con que alguien nos seguia desde sabe cuanto tiempo,habia ocultado su presencia exitosamente hasta que hace un dia lo descubrimos, nos costo mucho atraparlo y causo grandes estragos a los guardias que nos acompañaba.

-¿Sera el?-dijo Gai-sensei.

-No creo, no lo se; por lo que me acaban de decir el no podia utilizar tecnicas jutsu, (N/A: no se como se escribe las tecnicas en donde utilizan el chakra) y el derroto a mis guardias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en verdad parecia algo mas que simples tecnicas del jutsu. Pero finalmente pudimos atraparle, ocultandole todo el tiempo el camino para llegar aqui, lo tenemos en esa fortaleza de arena, para que ustedes puedan encargarse de el.-La mujer señalo a un cubo completamente hecho de arena.

-Gaara- ordeno el ninja encargado.

Gaara resoplo disgustado, no le habian dado una informacion que le sirviera, y encima de eso tenia que encargarse de asuntos tan "triviales" como encargarse de la basura del desierto. Estiro de mala gana y distraido su brazo hacia aquel cubo, ocasionando que un decimo de arena cayera; estaba tan disgustado que no queria perder tiempo en inutiles interrogatorios y se decicio por hacer de una vez el ataud del desierto. Pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!-gritaba Tenten.

Dentro de la arena que Gaara habia tirado se encontraba una placa, con las insignias de la aldea konoba.

-¡Eso debe de ser de Lee!-grito Neiji-Gaara aun conservaba el bulto en el aire sin poder reaccionar.

-¡Gaara!-grito su maestro.

El joven reaccion, dejando caer paulatinamente la arena, un bulto negro cayoa la arena. Una persona se encontraba con la cabeza metida dentro de la arena y sus piernas en el aire, tratando de salir de ella, finalmente logro sacar su cabeza, de la cual caian kilos de arena.

-Argh...tengo...tengo arena en la boca.

Sono la voz de un joven mientras escupia, con mechones que le cubrian el rostro. Naruto se acerco lentamentea el y levantandole los mechones pregunto:

-¿Cejotas?

Al levantar los cabellos pudo observar dos negras y gruesas cejas sobre unos ojos igual de negros.

-¡Cejotas!-grito el niño.

-Hai, creo aunque ya te he dicho que no me digas asi n.nu

Todo el mundo corrio hacia el recien llegado, no podian creer lo que veian, Gai-sensei abrazo a su dicipulo hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlo; Gaara mientras se habia quedado rezagado, no se atrevia a acercarsele ni mucho menos hablarle, habia estado a punto de matarlo y aun no se haba recuperado de la impresion.

"Tanto tiempo, tanto que habia preparado este momento, las cosas que le diria, todo. Y aora no puedo ni si quiera acercarmele, lo unico que pude hacer fue alejarme mas y cruzar mis estupidas manos, como si no me importara, que estupido"

Despues de un rato Lee pudo alejar un poco a sus amigos para poder respirar mejor;

-Ahora ya se por que no reconocieron, ya cambiaste ese ridiculo traje verde-le dijo Shikimaru, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

No solo habia sido el traje que ya no era de una sola pieza como el anterior, ahora era completamente negro, pantalones olgados negros, con calentadores rojos, en vez de anaranjados, en la parte superior una camisa de manga larga china, con botones rojos y cuello alto, en vez de vendajes en la mano llevaba guantes negro sin dedos. Pero no solo era el traje, aunque ahora su cabello estaba sucio por tanta arena, se podia aprecia que tenia el cabello un poco mas abajo de los hombros recojido en una desbaratada trenza,mechones cubrian un poco mas abajo de sus ojos no permitian ver las encrepadas cejas que aun seguia, sus rasgos se habian acentuado haciendoloo ver mas varonil y su estupida sonrisa de brillo esta vez podia hacer sonrojar a todas las chicas.

-¿Pero que paso?-pregunto Sauske.-¿como es que te atraparon?.

-Lo que pasa es que yo venia, pero despues de un tiempo sentia que no iba a ningun lado, afortunadamente encontre la caravana y pense que vendria hacia la aldea de arena, asi que decidi seguirla en silencio para no molestar. Sin embargo mis provisiones se agotaron y fue cuando descubri mi presencia para ver si los podia acompañar el resto del viaje. Pero encuanto me mostre empezaron a atacarme, trate de esquivarlos, y hasta intente inmovilizarlos para que ningun de los dos resultara gravemente lastimado, pero cuando vi que eran mas grandes los estragos que hacia decidi dejarme atrapar, al cabo que de todas maneras venian para aca y yo ya estaba muy cansado.

-¿Pero acaso no pensaste que te pudieron matar ellos?-dijo Neiji.

-No niego que estaba en mi mente que lo harian, pero no me preocupaba eso, pensaba que una vez que estuviera aqui veria a alguine que me ayudara.

-Pues que equivocado estabas-rio Naruto-Gaara no iba a preguntar de quien se trataba y estaba a punto de hacerte el ataud del desierto.

Lee volteo hacia Gaara, quien el encontrarse con su mirada, este se volteo indiferente.

Poco a poco la gente se fue despejando, Neiji estaba decidico a hablar a solas con Lee, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Etto...Neiji, siento molestarte, pero fijate que los de la aldea de arena necesitan tu ayuda.

-¿he?...¿estas seguro?-

-Sip, quieren que revises todas las jarras para ver si no hay nada oculto.

A regañadientes Neiji se dejo jalar por Naruto. Lee se habia acercado a saludar a Gaara, una vez liberado de todos sus amigos. Hablo con su particular entusiamo.

-Hai Gaara ¿como...

-Te vez terrible-interrumpio el pelirrojo- "imbecil¿no pudiste decirle algo mejor? ha venido a saludarte, con un simple ¿como estas? hubiera bastado"- se reprocho.

-Haa...etto...si, lo que pasa es que he tenido un largo viaje n////n..Pero no te preocupes, al llegar el momento me transformare y entonces te impresionare.

-...////-no hubo respuesto del otro "¿que quiere decir con impresionarme?".

Lee que hasta ese momento capto o que decia trato de corregir.

-Ha no...bueno, tu sabes...te impresionare con mis grandes habilidades anatomicas...digo...elasticas...fisicas...peleo muy bien n////n "cagala mas"-penso por ultimo.

Mientras tanto Temari que habia visto toda la escena llamo al pelirrojo.

-¡Hermanito¡¿Me puedes hacer un favor?- Temari se colgo del brazo de Gaara de forma melosa. El pelirrojo sabia que cuando hablaba de forma tan melos es que de seguro queria algo.

-¿Que quieres?-Inmediatamente jalo a Lee a n lado de ella.

-¿Podrias mostrarle su habitacion? lo que pasa es que yo estoy muy ocupada y de seguro el quiere darse un baño y descansar ¿no es asi?

-Etto...-balbuseaba Lee.

-¿Pero por que yo?-resongo Gaara.

-No quiero causarte ninguna molestia, asi que por que no me dan el numero y le pido ayuda a...

-No es ninguna molestia-interrumpio Gaara.

Temari los dejo y despues se pusieron em marcha.

-Siento mucho que me tengas acompañar...-Gaara lo vio de reojo-No...bueno, quieron decir que siento mucho la molestia que te causa el acompañarme.

-No...

-Tal vez tu tenias cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo conmigo, o simplemente no te encontrabas de humor, de veras no queria molestarte.

-¡No me molestas!.-Casi lo grito, esto en verdad le molestaba.-"Me molesta que piense que estoy molesto, acaso cree que soy ese tipo de persona que no se preocupa por lo demas, me molesta que piense que soy un monstruo narcisista".-No me molesta.- volvio a decir, pero esta vez suavizo su tono y su semblante, hasta casi dibujar una leve seña de sonrisa, que hizo estremecer al moreno.

-Menos mal- comento aliviado el otro, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su nuca-No sabes que alivio me da escuchar eso, ya que tu erees la ultima persona que me gustaria molestar o lastimar y...-Lee no pudo terminar su frase ya que el imbecil se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Gaara agacho su cabeza para disimular su sonrojo y se quedo mudo, finalmente llegaron a la habitacion, el pelirrojo le abrio la puerta, mientras el otro entraba emocionado. EL menor se puso a inspeccionar la habitacion, sabia que le tocaria compartirla con alguno de konoba, pero lo que vio en la cama compañera no le agrado nada. Sobre la cama se encontraba las pertenencias de Neiji; Lee se encontraba revisando todo el carto asi que no pudo darse cuenta de los ojos de sicopata que puso el otro al ver esa maleta. La idea de encontrarse con ese tipo le molestaba, sabia que en cualquier momemto llegaria, y lo ultimo que queria era ver como lo recibia Lee, asi que opto por irse lo mas antes posible de ahi.

-Para que te acomodes y te asicales, sera mejor que me vay...

-¡Gaara¡Cejotas!- grito Naruto- que gusto encontrarlos aqui, asi no tendre que buscarlos a ustedes.

-Hai Naruto...

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Lo que pasa es que hemos decidido realizar una pequeña fiesta con todos los participantes de las diferrentes aldeal invitadas ¿vienen?

-Claro...

-Olvidalo...

-Como eres malo Gaara, yo contaba contigo; en fin yo se que Lee se tiene que bañar y todo eso y como la fiesta va ser en un lugar que el no conoce, yo esperaba que tu te quedaras con el a acompañarlo para luego le enseñaras el lugar. Pero como tu no quieres ir ¬¬, creo que tendre que decirle a Neiji que...

-Yo lo hare-respondio de manera casi mecanica.

-¿En serio? Gracias no sabes el peso que me acabas de quitar.

Naruto iba a palmearle la espalda a Gaara, pero una capa de arena se levanto para impedirselo, Lee lo vio como una rezccion normal de el e intento hacer lo mismo que Naruto, ocasionando una reaccion mas agresiva.

-Gaara...-no supo que mas decir.

-No te preocupes, es normal, lo hace con todo el mundo, antes podiamos sujetarlo del brazo, ahora ya ni siquiera podemos tocarlo ni con un dedo- interrumpio Naruto, mientras tocaba a Gaara con un dedo, la arena se movia de un lado a otro para impedir el paso de cualquier cosa.

-Lo que pasa es que ultimamente me he encontrado bajo cierta presion, que hace mis sentidos y defensas se encuentren al limite, pero lo de la barrera ya lo hago de modo inconsiente, no el algo que pueda controlar.-decia Gaara, mientras que Lee se unia al juegode Naruto, "trata de picar a Gaara".-¡YA Basta!

-Es cierto-se enderezo Lee-¿ y dices que es de manera inconsiente?

-Si...

-Es imposible pasar la barrea, ya lo he intentado cientos de veces- enfatizo Naruto.

-Mhh... Ya veo-Lee se dio media vuelta cruzando sus brazos en la nuca- entonces na hay na...

Sorpresivamente Lee se volteo rapidamente lanzando una patada con su pierna derecha al rostro de Gaara en un angulo de 120 grados, este no pudo ver el golpe hasta que lo tuvo detenido por su arena, sus ojos casi se salian de las orbitas; no podia creer que Lee trataa de agredirlo de esa manera. Lee bajo su pierna lentamente y despues suspiro.

-Es cierto... es de manera inconsiente, ya que es imposible que eso haya sido obra de los reflejos de el, ni siquiera vio venir la patada.

-¡¿Que crees que haces?!

-Bueno, yo los dejo, no tarden a ala fiesta-se fue corriendo Naruto ante el inminente peligro, ya que Gaara tendia a ser algo voluble.

-Adios Naruto, nos vemos en la noche n.n

-¡Lee!-grito Gaara.

-¿he?...Bueno creo que mejor me meto a bañar, ponte comodo mientras salgo ¿si?-Lee ya se encontraba dentro del baño para asi poder escapar de la ira de Gaara.

Gaara se dirigio hacia el balcon, donde se sento, ahi pudo escuchar como la regadera se abria.

"Espero que no se tarde mucho y que llegue ese estupido de Neiji. Ya debe de estar en el baño, el agua debe de estarle corriendo por todo el cuerpo, tal vez deberia ver si no necesita nada y ver...-esta idea lo hizo sonrojar, sacudiendo su cabeza- ¿que estoy pensando?, va pensar que soy un pervertido...no...pero esta aqui ¿no?... despues de tres años, tal vez no vuelva a tener la oportunidad de estar con el, ya que despues del torneo el se ira...y yo no podre irle a visitar...tengo que decircelo a como de lugar...hoy...hoy me lo ligo"

-¡Lo hare!-grito esto ultimo.

-¿Que haras?-pregunto Lee que salia por fin de la ducha, sin que Gaara se diera cuenta el tiempo habia pasado volando mientras el hacia sus divagaciones.

-Yo...etto...-se habia quedado sin habla, casi lo habia descubierto, y por si fuera poco Lee estaba con el pantalon negro, sin camisa; en tdo su cuerpo habia marcas de cicatrices: cortadas, lo que parecia ser latigazos y demas, pero esto lo unico que ocasionaba es que su cuerpo se viera mas tentador. Su cabello le escurria por toda la cara y las gotas resbalaban por todo el cuerpo, provocando en Gaara el deseo de secar con su lengua todo su cuerpo. Despues de media hora de estar travando finalmente logro articular palabras- Patearte el trasero en el torneo-lo dijo tratando de concerbar toda la dignidad posible.

-Haaa...¡pues yo tambien, para eso me he entrenado estos tres años y entonces te mostrare toda la fuerza de mi juventud

-Espero que traigas nuevas tecnicas, ya que no pienso caer con las mismas.

-¿Y por que no?-Lee se habia acercado de manera rapida hacia Gaara, agachandose un poco para quedar nariz con nariz.-Sigues usando estos trapos largos en la cintura.-Sin que se diera cuenta lo habia tomado de la cintura acercandolo hacia el. El movimiento habia sido muy rapido, atravesando la barrera antes de ser formada, de tal forma que su brazo quedo atrapado en una pared de arena-voy a demostrarte, que soy el unico que puede atravesar tu defensa.

-¿Con quien crees que hablas?-respondio el otro.

-¿Por que no me lo dices tu?-

-Parece ser que estos tres años te han vuelto mas insolente, estare ansioso por ver los nuevos movimientos que has aprendido en este transcurso de tiempo.

-Ten paciencia y te enseñare cada uno de ellos.-Cada vez ek espacio en entre ellos se reducia cada vez mas.

-En ese caso sera mejor que nos apuremos.

-¿apurarnos?-sonrio picaramente Lee.

-O si no...llegaremos tarde a la fiesta ¬¬

-¿La fiesta?...ha si, la fiesta n.n. Deja termina de cambiarme.

Se termino rapido de vestir y rapidamente tomo a Gaara por la mano sacandolo del cuarto. Lee llebava volando por el brazo al otro enfeliz, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Lee!...¡Lee!

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Por que vamos tan aprisa?

-Por que vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta. tu mismo lo has dicho.

-Si...¿pero sabes donde va a hacer?

Lee se detuvo de inmediato.

-No...no lo se n.nu

-Magnifico ¬¬...Ven, es por aqui, pero no ire corriendo.

-Ha...si, entiendo, lo siento n.n

Caminaron por las calles de la aldea, era de noche ya esa hora casi no habia gente por el descenso brusco de la temperatura. Durante ese tiempo se hizo uno de esos silencios incomodos, ambos pensaban demasiado en lo que le contarian al otro y al final no decian nada. Despues de un rato Gaara fue el que sse armo suficientemente de valor y hablo, lo que para cualquier persona resultaria una platica simple, trivial y sin sentido, pero al pelirrojo se le hizo la idea mas dificil de concebir.

-¿Que has hecho, durante este tiempo?-formular esa le costo mucho trabajo en la cabeza de Gaara.

-¿He?...-por un momento Lee no entendio la pregunta, pero luego un minusculo rayo de luz ilumino su pequeña cabeza "Me pregunta que he hecho, se preocupa por mi,y le intereso" y como si milagrosamente le hubieran dado el don de la oracion, comenzo a hablar.-¿Que he hecho?, que no he hecho. Primeramente cuando sali de konoba me encontre con unos tipos de los mas raros...asslkdjsdsdjksljd.

Gaara se preguntaba como alguien podia hablar tanto, habian pasado mas de 10 minutos y Lee no daba señas de quererse callar; lo que mas le impresionaba es que a pesar de ser cosas tan simplonas y estupidas el no podia dejarlo de escuchar, era como si estuviera hachizado por el. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a caminar mas lento, como queriendo disfrutar cada momento en que anduvieran juntos.

-Si, y es por eso que siempre reviso mi sopa antes de comer.-parecia haber finalizado.-Pero ya basta de mi, cuentame sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mi¿que quieres saber?

-Cosas simplemente, que te gusta comer, que no te gsta, que haces en tu tiempo libre, que cosas te gustan hacer; ahora que estamos en tu aldea, cual era tu escuela de ninjas, donde jugabas, cosas sobre ti.

-No creo que te interesen...Gaara guardo silencio y se adelanto.

-Claro que me interesan, sobre todo si eres tu.-Lee lo detuvo del brazo obligandolo a voltear hacia el.

-...

-Tu me interesas...

-Mhhh...Cosas...¿que me gusta comer?, supongo que el pescado frito con tallarines (N/A:no se que rayos coma y no conosco mucho de comida de por haya, solo el ramen), no me gusta la carne de puerco, me encantan el pay de limon y pasteles.

-¡En serio¡A mi tambien me gusta el pay y pasteles, se de un lugar donde los hacen deliciosos, tenemos que ir algun dia n.n

-Me encantaria.-Gaara habia suavizado su cara, dibujando una sonrisa calida en ella, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran haciendolos parecer dos esmeraldas, esto hizo estremecer a su compañero.-En mi tiempo libre, el poco que tengo; me gusta salir y ver la Luna para meditar.

-¿Sobre que meditas?

-Sobre...-Gaara callo, sus ojos y su cara perdieron toda calidez, mostrando ahora unos ojos frios y calculadores.

Desde hace dias habia sentido como sus movimientos eran seguidos paso a paso, creyo que podria ser de parte de alguien de las aldeas invitadas, que venian a espiar para el torneo; pero ahora podia sentir varias presencias rodeandolo, y todas con un aura muy agresiva, era un aura puramente de odio y muerte; y todos esos sentimientos eran dirigidos solo hacia el.

-¿Gaara?...¿pasa algo?.-esto lo saco de su trance.

-Lo siento, en esa esquina a la derecha, esta el lugar donde se va a ser la reunion, adelantate yo...yo te alcanzare en un minuto.-Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse; ero fue jalado del brazo.

-¿Vendras a la reunion verdad?

-...

-Prometemelo, prometeme que vas a venir.

-...Te lo prometo, no tardare, asi que sera que mejor me doy prisa, para llegar mas rapido.

Con esto ultimo dio media vuelta y se alejo entre los techos de la aldea. Lee lo vio alejarse, con la Luna sirviendole de marco, queria ir con el, pero tenia miedoa que si lo presionaba terminara alejandose completamente; seria paciente y entrearia a el poco a poco.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: perdon por la tardanza, como se daran cuenta este fic rata mas de Lee y Gaara, si quieren seguir leyendo _es_ bajo su riesgo. Casi no hay de Naru, Sasuke.

* * *

**_SALDO DE CUENTAS_****__**

Gaara corria como loco tras su presa, ya eran varios dias los que lo habian estado siguiendo, y no conforme con eso le lanzaban pequeños ataques solo para poder desquilibrar sus nervios y lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y depues escapaban. Sin embargo esta vez era distinto, parecia que quisieran que los encontraran, pensaba que era de seguro una trampa, pero ya estaba arto y estaba decidido a acabar de una vez con eso. Por fin Gaara pudo divisar en las afueras de la aldea un grupo de cuatro personas.  
Todos usaban mascaras, el grupo estaba conformado por tres personas de estatura media y uno que parecian un monstruo por el tamaño. Gaara se acerco cautelosamente, pero de manera intimidante(n/a: aunque a Gaara no le hace falta hacer eso, intimida por si solo). Uno tenia una mascara con un gran signo de musica que atravesaba toda la cara. Pero todos tenian marcas de diferentes aldeas, pero cortadas, señal de que eran descarriados.

-Te hemos estado esperando.-hablo uno de los de estatura media, llevaba una mascara blanca, con nada mas dibujado que dos ojo negros, de los cuales el izquierdo caia una lagrima; en lo que seria la frente llevaba la marca de la aldea de arena. Su voz era de una mujer, aunque sonaba de alguna manera calida tenia algo que desconsertaba al joven ninja.

-Solo han esperado su muerte.-respondio de una manera fria.

-¡Infeliz!.-Exploto el ninja ms grande. Su mascara era roja, con ojos amarillos , tenia dibujado una boca con una gran sonrisa con feroces colmillos, los que denotaban mucha ira; venia de la aldea de la roca (n/a: creo que hay una aldea, si no inventare nuevas aldeas, hay ustedes disculparan.

-Tranquilo, de que sirve llevar una mascara para ocultar tu rostro si vas a estar revelando tus emociones y estado de animo.-Le siguio otro de estatura media; traia una mascara con unos ojos y sonrisa burlonas, su aldea era de la niebla.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.-dijo Gaara.-moriran.-extendio su mano hacia ellos para iniciar su ataque.

-No te apresures.-dijo la ninja de arena (n/a: por el momento les voy a llamar por el nombre de su aldea).-Solo hemos venido a saludarte y advertirte.

-¿Sobre que?

-¡Que te vamos a cagar toda tu existencia¡Vas a sufrir como tu nos has hecho sufrir!.-interrumpio el ninja roca.

-Ya veo.-Gaara ni se inmuto.-¿Sera antes o despues de que los mande al infierno?

-¡Seras...!

-Espera.-hablo la de la aldea de arena.-no me interrumpas cuando hablo.-su tono de voz se habia vuelto atemorizante, casi como el de Gaara, esto hizo estremecer al chico.-Es verdad lo que el ha dicho,tal vez tu no nos recuerdas o ni siquiera te fijaste de nuestra existencia; pero tu en algun momento de nuestras vidas nos hiciste sufrir, quitandonos a nuestros seres mas queridos y lo unico que pudimos hacer era verlos sufrir a manos tuyas, sin que nosotros pudieramos hacer nada; y por si fuera poco no tuviste la misericordia para matarnos, si no que nos dejaste con vida abandonados en este mundo, con estos demonios que nos calcomen cada dia.

-¿Y quieren una indemnisacion? No se preocupen ahora mismo calmare su dolor.

-Nos has cambiado en estos 10 años ¿verdad Gaara?.-rio la mujer-Para serte sincera todavia me produces miedo, sigues siendo el mismo monstruo que cuando naciste.

Esto ultimo desperto la furia del pelirrojo. Haciendo que comenzara su ataque como un loco. Los ninjas no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar sus ataques y fueron cubiertos inmediatamente por la arena. Gaara arrazo con todo alrededor, lo bueno es que era a las afueras de la cuidades y por ahi solo habia antiguas casas y un poco de vegetacion. Cuando trato de buscar los cadaveres se dio cuenta de que fue engañado por clones, en la arena solo quedaba un rollo que iba dirigido hacia el. que decia:

_"Sabia que seguias siendo igual de temperamental, no eres mas que el mismo niño infeliz. Te haremos sentir el mismo sufrimiento que nosotros, pero multiplicado por diez veces mas. Tu eres el demonio que se ama solo a si mismo. No sabes el placer que tendremos al ver sufrir, llorar y humillarse al monstruo Gaara. Aunque tal vez sea dificil, ya que tu no tienes sentimientos, corazon ni alma. No eres mas que un montruo. Sabaku no Gaara: El demonio arena de la guerra. Que se ama solo a si mismo"_

Con esto finalizo la carta, el chico estaba temblando, hacia mucho que no sentia esa sensacion de odio y deseo por sangre. Sentia unas ganas intensas de matar, no lo sentia desde que lucho con Naruto; y desde entonces estuvo contuviendo esos deseos con meditaciones.Pero ahora todos estos meses su paciencia habia sido llevada hacia su limite y lo que habia negado durante estos ultimos años - que era un demonio insensible- la habia colmado.  
Su respiracion era agitada, sentia que en cualquier momento podria explotar, examino toda la ciudad y de pronto se dio recordo a Lee.

Flash back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Claro que me interesan, sobre todo si eres tu.-Lee lo detuvo del brazo obligandolo a voltear hacia el.-Tu me interesas.

-Mhhh...Cosas...¿que me gusta comer?...

Fin de Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta idea lo tranquilizo un poco y de pronto recordo la promesa

Flash back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Vendras a la reunion verdad?-Prometemelo, prometeme que vas a venir.

-...Te lo prometo, no tardare, asi que sera que mejor me doy prisa, para llegar mas rapido.

Fin de Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respiro hondo y corrio rapidamente hacia la fiesta.

Mientras en la fiesta todos disfrutaban de bebidas y comida platicando de cosas triviales y sin sentido. Todas las aldeas invitadas estaban ahi, formando cada uno su propio grupo en diferentes partes del restaurante. Lee no dejaba de mirar sumido hacia la puerta esperando a que alguien entrara.

-¡Cejotas!.-grito Naruto sacandolo de su trance.-Se acabo la comida ¿puedes ir a pedir mas?

-¿He?...Claro, ya vuelo

Fue hacia el final, donde se encontraba el area de pedir.

-Señorita¿nos puede servir mas comida a la mesa de konoha?

-Si en un momento.

-Gracias

Lee se dio media vuelta para regresar a su mesa pero una voz le interrumpio.

-Parece que te diviertes.

-¿he?.

-No seas grosero y saludame.

-Perdon¿pero quien es usted?

-Quien soy...que mierda con la juventud de hoy. Vives con alguien durante mas de tres años y no es para acordarse de uno en un bar.-hablaba un joven de no mas de 17 años. Con cabello lasio castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia dos mechones en ofrma de cuernos sobre su rostro. Traia en la frente una placa de la aldea de la lluvia.

-Etto.

-Ni siquiera son para respetar a un pobre anciano cuando les pide un poco de sake.

-Etto...-empezo a balbusear- ..sen...sen...¡Sense...

El joven misterioso lo jalo hacia el tapandole la boca.

-Callate si dices una palabra te mato.

-¿Sensei tu?.-dijo con voz baja.-y ¿esa apariencia?

-¿Que, te gusta?.-modelo el joven.

-Pero...deberias...tener como mas de 100 años.

-Sip n.n.

-¿Y entonces?

-Pues tu viniste a un torneo, yo solo vine a divertirme y destumecer los musculos un poco n.n

-Pero crei que no querias que nadie se enterara de tu existencia.

-Sip n.n es por eso que te prohibo que me llames sensei.

-¿entonces?

-Llamame Akito-sama -¿Akito-sama? les va parecer mas raro que te llame sama a alguien que parece de mi misma edad o mas joven. T.T.

-No me importa n.n. Bueno si quieres Aki-sama. Pero la realidad es que no solo es por el premio por lo que vine, si no...

-No hay premio.

-¡¿No hay premio¿Entonces?

-Es para subir de rango ninja.

-¡¿Rango¿Crees que teniendo mas de 100 años me interesan los putos rangos? necesito dinero para mi retiro, ya estoy muy viejo para trabajar.

-Sensei T.T.

-Bueno, me estoy desviando. Solo quiero asegurarme que no reveles de donde viene tu entrenamiento.

-No se preocupe, yo le di mi palabra de no decir nada.

-Y para ponerte una prueba final.

-¿He?...

La puerta principal se abrio de golpe, entrando Gaara por ella con una cara de pocos amigos peor que otros dias. Lee, que estaba sentado en el fondo con su maestro se levanto animado para irlo a saludar, pero fue rapidamente aplacado por Aki-sama.

-Espera. Ese muchacho...

-Es Gaara, la persona de la que te hable.

-Ten cuidado con el, tiene un aura muy pesada.

-Si ya se que tiene cara de pocos amigos, pero es buena persona una vez que le conoces n.n.

-No, hay algo dentro de el. Tiene a mushos cadaveres en su espalda.

-¿he?

-Ese sujeto, esas ojeras, debes tener cuidado, puede llegar a ser un sujeto muy inestable y explotar en cualquier momento.

-Entiendo, antes era si pero ahora ya se controla mas y...

-No, algo en el se esta despertando, el es un demonio.

Lee no supo que decir, le molestaba mucho que le vieran asi, su cuerpo temblaban de enojo.

-Sen...

-Es un monstruo.-hablaron unos ninjas de la lluvia que estaban atras de ellos.

-Es ese Sabaku no Gaara, dicen que es la reencarnacion de un demonio.-le respondio otro.

-Hasta la gente de su aldea le teme, mirale la cara.

Gaara se haba sentado con los de Konoh, su cabeza le dolia horriblemente y en esos momentos parecia que podia escuchar perfectamente a todos cuchilear sobre ellos.

-Ya...

-Dicen que el y su arena siempre tiene un olor a sangre.

-Ya basta...

-Mira su cara. De seguro viene de matar a alguien.

-Es un maldito montruo.

-¡YA BASTA!.-grito Lee.

Todos desviaron la mirada hacia el molesto muchacho. Gaara tenia sus manos sujetando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, al escuchar a Lee solo lo miro por un lado, no queria ni moverse. Los ninjas de la aldea de lluvia voltearon, hablo uno.

-¿Es a nosotros?

-Dejen de llamarlo asi.-dijo Lee.

-¿Te refieres a Sabaku no Gaara?

-Si. No lo llamen asi.

-¿quien nos va obligar, tu? .-dijo el ninja de lluvia.

-¿estas mal de la cabeza?, ese chico es un monstruo. No sabes de lo que es capaz.- se levanto uno de sus compañeros tratandolo de acorralar, sujetandolo por el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Se muy bien de lo que es capaz!.- en un rapido movimiento, Lee giro con su enemigo empujandolo hacia la pared, apricionandole el cuello con todo el antebrazo; dejandolo el nivel de su cara.-Lo se muy bien. Y tambien se...que el no es un monstruo.- esta vez dirigio sus ojos furicos hacia su maestro.- ¡Y no voy a permitir que nadie le llame asi¡¿Entendido!

-Perfectamente.-respondio Aki-sama.-pero eso no cambia lo que es.

Lee estaba a punto de replicar, pero se levanto un ninja enorme compañero del que esta apricionando.

-¿Que vas hacer?.- le tiro un izquierdazo hacia Lee, este libero al otro volteandose rapidamente bloqueando el golpe con el brazo derecho. Lo que siguio ahora ni siquiera Sasuke ni Neiji pudieron saber que paso. Bloqueado el golpe avanzo hacia el ninja y sin ni siquiera alterar o aumentar su chakra, golpeo con su brazo izquierdo la parte inferior del hombro. Haciendolo caer inmediatamente.

Sus compañeros se quedaron paralizados, apaciguando a cualquiera que intentara buscar pleito; ya que de un solo golpe habia hecho caer a uno de los mas grandes que habia en el bar.

-No se preocupen, despertara en unas horas.-dijo Lee

Los ninjas de la lluvia cargaron con su compañero y se fueron de ahi. Las otras aldeas returnaon a su convivio como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Mira que la iliado, solo espero que no reveles tecnicas mas destructivas asi de facil..-dijo Aki-sama.

-No se preocupe.-respondio Lee.

-Supongo que mejor me voy, se va ver muy raro que me quede aqui si no hay nadie mas de mi "aldea" n.n.

-¿Esta con ellos?.

-Tenia que estar con una aldea para poder participar, y fue donde halle al sujeto mas facil de suplantar. Adios adios n.n

Se levanto y empezo a caminar hacia la salida, pasando a un lado de Gaara.

-Buenas noches , espero que duermas bien shukaku.-esto solo lo oyo Gaara. Sus ojos se encontraron, los del pelirrojo mostrafan furia y odio puro.-ya veo.-Y finalmente se fue.

La encargada del estaurante se acerco a Lee despues de que se calmo todo.

-¿Que desea que le traiga de tomar? este va por la casa n.n.

-¿y por que?

-Usted no se preocupe.- los dependientes estaban muy felices de que los de la aldea de la lluvia se fueran, ya que eran unosclientes muy temperamentales y toda la noche se la habian pasado molestando a la encargada de servir.-¿que bebida desea tomar?

-Yo no bebo alcohol, pero si es asi...-volteo hacia su mesa y miro a Gaara, al parecer sufria de un dolor de cabeza.-¿ me podria traer por favor un vaso de agua con hielo?

-¿Solo?

-Si, solo.

Le camino hacia su mesa, sentandose entre Neiji y Gaara. Gaara a la derecha y Neiji a la izquierda. Todos se le quedaron mirando sin decir nada, hasta que Gaara rompio con el silencio.

-Eres un estupido.-seguia sujetando su cabeza entre las manos, teniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Tal vez n.n.; pero es cierto, golpeare a cualquiera que te llame asi, no importa que tenga que golpearte a ti Gaara n.n.

-No sabes lo que dices. ¿Que hay de ti?-estaba muy inquieto, hacia unos minutos tenia unas ganas intensas de matar, estaba luchando por controlar al demonio que llevaba adentro. Y ahora llegaba ese sujeto diciendo que no era un monstruo. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y tenia un fuerte tic en la pierna derecha, que hacia que no dejara de temblar.

-En ese caso-Lee saco de sus bolsillos un shurike (n/a: no se si asi se escribe) y se lo tendio a Gaara- si yo te lastimo, tu te encargaras de lastimarme con esto. El pelirrojo no dijo nada y solo lo tomo.

-No sabes lo que dices-dijo finalmente.

-Hey , hey ¿como hiciste eso cejotas?.-pregunto Naruto.

-¿He?.

-Si ¿como derrumbaste a ese Gorila de un solo golpe¿fue acaso una especie de tecnica ninja como las de Neiji?

-No, ya saben que yo no puedo utilizar esa clase de tecnicas n.nu.

-¿Entonces?.- pregunto Neiji,.-revise tu cuerpo con el byukugan y el poder que concentraste en tu mano izquierda era muy debil, no pudo haber tirado a semejante hombre con un simple golpe.

-Es que no tenias que haberte fijado en mi cuerpo n.n Para derrotar a alguie no solamente hay que depender de nuestra fuerza. Eso deberias saberlo muy bien Neiji, ya que tu familia deciende de antiguos medicos, que sabian muy bien de anatomia.

-Un golpe fulminante-se quedo impresionado Neiji junto con todos los demas -No, mas bien, un dolor fulminante.

-Aqui esta lo que pidio.-interrumpio la camarera.  
-Arigato n.n.

-¡No entiendio!.-Chillo Naruto.

-Y a todo esto¿quien era el sujeto con el que hablabas?.-pregunto Gaara. Ese sujeto lo inquietaba mucho, no era un sujeto normal; ademas le molestaba haber encontrado a Lee hablando con el; ya no solo era el estupido de Neiji del que se tenia que cuidar, ahora tambien estaba ese sujeto. No sabia si eran celos a habia algo en ese sujeto que no era tan normal lo que le molestaba. Volteo hacia Lee y se dio cuenta de que queria esquivar la pregunta, ya que empezo a jugar con el vaso de agua como si no escuchara.

- ¡Lee!

-¿Mande?.-respondio despistado.

-¿Quien era ese sujeto?.-ahora preguntaba Sasuke.

-Todavia no nos traen la comida¡Señorita!.-grito Lee.

-Lee...-dijo de manera amenazante Gaara. Lee se urgo la chamarra sacando un pañuelo de ella, tomo un poco del agua sola, como para asegurarse de la temperatura.-Lee...-la paciencia de Gaara se acababa. Remojo el pañuelo en el agua fria.-¡Lee!...-Un escalofrio recorrio por toda la espalda del pelirrojo. Lee habia atravesado rapidamente la barrera de Gaaracolocando el trapo humedo sobre la nuca de este. La arena atrapaba el codo de Lee, pero el no hacia nada por moverse.

-Te duele la cabeza ¿verdad? n.n por tu cara es seguro que si. Esto te ayudara con el dolor.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, por la facilidad de acercarse a Gaara.

-Se supone que no se puede atravesar la barrera de mi hermano, y menos estos ultimos dias.-dijo Temari.

-Es facil, con la velocidad adecuada n.n ¿te ayuda con el dolor? n.n

Gaara estaba completamente agachado, su pierna derecha temblaba incontrolablemente; en menos de un segundo habia quedado desarmado de palabra y fuerza ante Lee.

-Ha...Hai.-apenas pudo balbucear.

-No te desvies ¿quien era ese sujeto?.-volvi a preguntar Sasuke.

-Es solo un amigo, que conoci cuando inicie mi viaje de entrenamiento. Estaba algo perdido y el me ayudo.-quito el pañuelo y lo volvio a remojar en el vaso, apenas estaba a punto de volver a colocar el trapo sobre Gaara, cuando este le avento la mano con su brazo.

-¿amigo?.-lo miro furicamente Gaara.

-Hai n.nu...tranquilos muchachos, es solo un amigo, no se pongan celosos.-decia esto ultimo bajandole la mano a Gaara y con la derecha colocaba de nuevo el trapo en la su nuca. Gaara se habia puesto completamente rojo, pero oculto su rostro con su mano derecha; mientras que la otra apretaba por debajo de la mesa la mano libre de Lee. Su pierna no dejaba de temblar.

Todos estaban impresionados por la actitud del pelirrojo tomaba cuando Lee estaba cerca. Esto hacia enojar cada vez Neiji. A punto estaba de levantarse cuando. Lee fue empujado hacia la mesa cayendo su cara de lleno contra ella.

-¡Hai Lee¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos?.

-Sen...Aki-sama. Crei que te habias ido ya.-respondio Lee, que aun estaba contra la mesa, ya que Aki le estaba empujando la espalda con su mano derecha.

-Hai, pero ya volvi n.n Disuclpen mis modales, buenas noches a todos.-todos se le quedaban viendo, quien era ese sujeto a quien Lee parecia respetar, y el le hablaba con tanta confianza.- Si no les molesta me lo llevare por un par de minutos ¿vale? n.n

Aki-sama sacudio su mano enfrente de su cara.

-Parece que algunos si les molesta.-en su mano tenia el tapon de arena proveniente de Gaara.

Este lo miraba con ojos desafiantes..

-Pero eso no me importa n.n.

-¡Gaara!.-regaño Lee.

-¿Quien eres?-dijo Gaara.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...niño.-dijo de una manera fria y autoritaria el sujeto misterioso.

Esto hizo volver a despertar la furia del pelirrojo, que todos creian que se habia calmado. Se levanto rapidamente de la mesa para encararlo, mientras que se arena se disponia a atacar.

-Te falta años y sabiduria para encararte asi conmigo...mapache.

La arena se dirigia rapidamente hacia el; pero fue detenida por Lee.

-¡Ya basta!... Gaara.-dijo Lee.

-¿Por que?.-dijo Gaara estaba furioso de por la actitud de ese sujeto; y ademas le molestaba mucho que Lee lo defendiera asi.

-Vamos.-jalo Aki-sama de la mano a Lee alejandolo de la mesa. Ya lejos de ella volvio hablo.-dame tu otra mano.  
-¿Para que has vuelto? crei que seria sospechosos que te quedaras con los de tu aldea fuera.

-Tus manos.

Lee le extendio ambas y tomandolo de los guantes las apreto recitando alguna clase de conjuro; acabando de ello las dejo caer y se agacho tomandole esta vez la parte baja de las piernas. Los de la mesa estaban muy atentos a lo que le hacia el ninja de la lluvia.

_"Maldito Lee¿que esta haciendo con ese sujeto y por que deja que lo toque con tanta confianza?"_ pensaba Gaara furico _"Lo voy a matar, voy a matar a ese de la lluvia y despues a Lee; con el hare que paresca un accidente. Si, si un accidente sera lo mejor"_

-Se me olvidaba que tenia que darte algo antes de irme del bar.-dijo Aki-sama.

-¿Para que fue eso?-pregunto Lee.

-Ha si, y tambien vine para decirte que vienen a patearte el trasero. n.n.

-¿Quien?

-Los de la lluvia, claro esta n.n Mis "compañeros"

La puerta del lugar se abrio intempestivamente, entrando cinco ninjas de gran tamaño y aspecto atemorizante.

-¿Donde esta?.-rugio uno.

-¡Aqui!¡Aqui!-dijo Aki-sama.

-¡Oye!.-grito Lee.

-Vas a pagar caro lo que le hiciste a nuestro amigo.

La mesa de la aldea de konoha observa con atencion y cuando vieron que se dirigian hacia todos se levantaron para intervenir.

-Pues tendran que pasar sobre nosotros primero.-dijo Naruto.

-La cosa no es con ustedes.-dijo otro ninja.

-Sera mejor que se retiren , o si no.-dijo Sasuke.

-¿O si no que ?

-Se las veran conmigo.-sentencio Gaara acercandose a ellos. Por un momento los ninjas se retiraron un poco, pero se reusaban a irse.

-Tranquilos.-dijo Aki-sama- Tranquilos muchachos. No hay necesidad de involucrar tanta gente. EL agravio solo lo cometio el cejotas. Si otras personas se meten solo destruiremos el lugar y la fiesta feliz n.n. El lastimo a dos de nuestros compañeros, por lo que exigimos un intercambio equivalente. El daño que les causo no fue muy grave, pero ofendio a nuestra aldea, asi que yo cobrare el insulto y luchare con el durante cinco minutos, solo el y yo. Parece justo ¿no?.

-¡No!-grito Naruto.

-Espera, tiene razon. Si solo son durante cinco minutos no habra problema ¿no?

-Sip, durante ese tiempo tu puedes bloquear y esquivar todos mis ataques. Y si no te logro dar un solo golpe no habra ningun problema, la deuda estara saldada.

-¿Ven? No hay problema n.n.

-Eso claro si logras moverte lo suficientemente rapido.-dijo de manera fria.

Salieron hacia la calle, a un lado del bar. Formaron un semicurculo de un lado los ninjas de Konoha y del otro lado los de la lluvia. Aki estiraba los musculos de un lado a otro, como si solo fuera una clase de aerobics; la verdad no se veia muy intimidante, y ni sus compañeros sabian el por que alguien tan "debil" iba a cobrar la ofensa. Por el otro lado los compañeros de Lee lo animaba, si solo tenia que moverse rapido no habria ningun problema para el, y mas a su favor ya que el otro sujeto solo le llegaba hasta la mitad de su pecho, eso queria decir que el alcance de sus piernas era mucho menor que el de el. Sin embargo estas palabras no logrababan tranquilizar a Lee, ya que estaba sumamente nervioso, algo que los demas ninjas nunca habian visto en el.

_"Mierda, Mierda¿por que tuvo que ser el?; Me va a acabar jodiendo. Creo que trata de castigarme por haberme lucido. Esto es malo. Maldita sea. Cinco minutos, pareceran una eternidad"_ Pensaba Lee mientras calentaba un poco saltando de un lado a otro; aunque esto parecia mas que nada que estaba nervioso.

-Bien, cinco minutos; ustedes los de konoha llevaran la cuenta.-dijo Aki-sama.-Cero intervenciones de ninguna parte, o si no el tiempo se acabara automaticamente.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Lee.

Ambos se acercaron al centro. Lee puso su acostumbrada pose para pelear; mientras qe el otro sujeto lo imitaba. Kiba espero con el reloj hasta dar aviso.

-¡Comiencen!

Aki (N/A: Le voy a decir asi, ya que Aki-sama se me hace muy larga; solo lo usare cuando alguien le llame por su nombre) Salio disparado directo a Lee; era un ataque facil de esquivar, haciendose solo a un lado. Pero cuando Lee intento moverse, se dio cuenta de que no podia; su cuerpo simplemente no le respondia, ya que sentia un gran peso sobre el.

_"Mi cuerpo¿que le hizo a mi cuerpo? esta muy pesado"_ Penso Lee, de pronto recordo.

Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hai Lee¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos?.

-Sen...Aki-sama. Crei que te habias ido ya.-respondio Lee, que aun estaba contra la mesa, ya que Aki le estaba empujando la espalda con su mano derecha.

-Vamos.-jalo Aki-sama de la mano a Lee alejandolo de la mesa. Ya lejos de ella volvio hablo.-dame tu otra mano.

-¿Para que has vuelto? crei que seria sospechosos que te quedaras con los de tu aldea fuera.

-Tus manos.

Lee le extendio ambas y tomandolo de los guantes las apreto recitando alguna clase de conjuro; acabando de ello las dejo caer y se agacho tomandole esta vez la parte baja de las piernas.

Fin de Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El golpe llego inevitablemente a su estomago; inmediatamente le lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas de las cuales Lee aunque las viera no podia detenerlas ya que su cuerpo se sentia sumamente pesado. Todos alrededor estban impresionados por la paliza que le estba dando. En un ultimo golpe , le dio una patada en la quijada mandandolo a volar al otro lado.

-30 segundos apenas.-dijo Aki.

Rapidamente volvio atacar.

_"Maldicion. Me tengo que mover. Mover"_ pensaba Lee.

Un gancho derecho iba dirigido directamente hacia su cara, Lee lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, pero el otro puño se dirigia tambien a su cara, este lo para con su antebrazo derecho, pero por la fuerza que llevaba lo avento asotandolo contra la pared y haciendolo caer al suelo. Rapidamente Aki lo siguio dandole golpes en el suelo y tratandolo de patear. Lee los esquivava con mucha dificultad.

_"Lo siento, tal vez sin esas nuevas pesas podrias moverte; pero si no eres capaz de acostumbrarte a esto, no podras mostrar una digna batalla en el torneo y tus años de entrenamiento no habran servido de nada"_ Pensaba Aki.

Lanzaba ataques uno tras otro, pero Lee los esquivava y poco a poco empezo a acostumbrarse a la velocidad. Cada vez eran menos los golpes que recibia.

_"¿Que es esto?, Su cuerpo se vuelve mas rapido conforme avanza a lucha. Tendre que subir el ritmo"_

Lanzo una serie de ataques mas veloces, de los cuales Lee los esquivava a penas por milimetros. Finalmete lo golpeo, realizando el baile de las sombras. Apenas estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando una barrera de arena se interpuso. cubriendo por completo a Lee.

-Su tiempo se acabo.-dijo Neiji.

-¡Todavia faltan mas de 2 minutos!.-grito una de la lluvia.

-Rompieron las reglas.-dijo Gaara. Sacando de su arena unos shurikens.

-¡Sus amigos intervinieron!.-Grito Naruto, junto a el estaba Sauske y cada uno tenia sujetado por la espalda a otros ninjas de la lluvia.

-Tienen razon.-dijo Aki-Es una pena que mis compañeros no confien en mi. n.nu. Supongo que con esto habras aprendido la leccion ¿no Lee?.-lo miro friamente- no te luscas mas de la cuenta.

Lee estaba sentado sobre la arena a un lado de Gaara. Se levanto inclinandose frete a Aki en señal de respeto.

-Lo siento mucho. No volvere a cometer esa falta. Muchas gracias por todo.

-Si, bueno; la verdad no me gustaria enfrentarme contigo en el torneo, ya que eso seria muy cansado.-dijo Aki. _"Que suerte que hayan intervenido; si la pelea se prolongaba mas, lo seguro es que este sujeto hubiera terminado por adaptarse a la velocidad; hace tres semanas peleamos no me aguanto mas de 30 minutos con todas sus fuerzas; y ahora con todas esas pesas y restricciones, hubiera sido capaz de traerme problemas. Maldicion, y se supone que no tiene ningun don"._ Pensaba.

Dicho esto los ninjas de la lluvia se retiraron. Los de konoha volvieron a entrar al bar. Se sentaron en su mesa, un poco impactados por la pelea que acababan de ver. Lee se levanto.

-¿A donde vas, Cejotas?-pregunto Naruto.

-Voy al baño.-dijo mientras se sujetaba la cara.

Ya en el baño, Lee se enguajaba la cara y se hechaba buches de ella a la boca, para luego escupirla acompañadas de sangre; se frotaba la quijada, le dolia horriblemente.

-Creo que se paso un poco, ni siquiera Gai-sensei me pega tan duro en una "leccion".

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto una voz; lo cual hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Ha...hai... Gaara...estoy bien n.n.

-Mentiroso.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras veia de reojo el lavamanos con sangre.

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave, solo unos rasguños n.nu.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa.

-¿he?...No, te equivocas, esto fue por mi propia culpa n.n.

-Parece ser que de alguna forma, siempre que nos encontramos resultas herido.

-Tal vez, pero si no fuera por eso, nunca nos hubieramos conocido-dijo Lee- _"o fijado en ti y tal vez tu en mi"_ -penso.

-Tal vez, pero lo que hice...

-Ya te dije que no te guardo rencor.

-En ese entonces lo unico que queria era matar, y despues de todo tu fuiste el primero en tocarme. Queria hacerte sufrir, y creo que de alguna manera lo hice.-miro hacia el brazo y pierna del moreno-Por poco te quito tu forma de vida.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Yo...yo.

-Por que yo no,-Gaara no entendia lo que le decia- ya que si no hubiera sucedido nuestra pelea, tal vez nunca hubiera pasado por todos esos malos momentos, pero entonces no seria la fuerte que soy ahora. Y mas aun, tal vez nunca te hubieras percatado de mi existencia y no estariamos aqui. Te fijaste en mi, aunque solo fuera para odiarme o quererme matar, pero eso es suficiente para mi n//n.

-Yo...yo no te od...

-¡Quiero mear!-entro corriendo Naruto agarrandose en aquella parte. Al ver a aquellos dos ahi se detuvo.

-Gaara...Lee...¿ustedes...-ambos chicos estaban rojos - tambien quieren mear?.

-Uzumaki-dijo friamente el pelirrojo, saliendo de ahi.

Como siempre Naruto se quedo procesando un largo rato la informacion e su pequeña cabecita, asi pasaron largos minutos, pero como la cabeza de Lee no le superaba por mucho se quedo ahi sin decir nada.

-Lee...¿tu y Gaara?-una sonrisa picara aparecio en el kyubi, por fin lo habia entendido; pero de pronto su cerebro se volvio a nublar con algo mas indispensable- ¡HA¡ No llego!¡a un lado Lee!

Corrio otra vez empujando a Lee, este decidio salir de ahi, considero a Naruto muy peligroso en ese estado. Al salir su mirada se dirigio hacia la mesa de konoha, ahi estaba el. La gente contaba chistes y reia; mientras el pelirrojo miraba con indiferencia a todo el mundo, de pronto volteo y sus miradas se encontraron. Lee se sonrojo al ver esos ojos esmeraldas dirigirse hacia el, le correspondio dandole una gran sonrisa. La cual hizo que el pelirrojo desviara la mirada y la cara para ocultar el sonrojo, que lo incomodaba mucho. Ese sentimiento lo incomodaa mucho. Jamas se habia sentido asi.¿como era posible que el pudiera sentir aquellas sensaciones, el, Sabaku no Gaara, el demonio que se ama solo a si mismo?


	5. Chapter 5

**_JUGO DE UVA_**

Lee se acerco a la mesa; despues de un momento todos empezaron a delirar y a decir sartas de idioteces, miro a su alrededor parecia que ya todos estaban algo pasados de copas, hasta los mas serios: Sasuke, Neiji, Shino y Gaara tenia alrededor unos tres de vasos de lo que parecia ser alguna bebida acompañada con jugo. Neiji parecia que le queria hacer competencia, ya que el tenia cinco de los mismos vasos, y cada vez que Gaara pedia Neiji pedia otro mas de lo mismo.

-¡Sientate Lee y tomate algo!-dijo un animado Kiba.

-Gracias, pero no se que beber, creo que todo tiene alcohol aqui.

-¿No bebes?-pregunto Gaara.

-¡No, a el le hace daño el alcohol!-interrumpio un Neiji algo borracho.

-Es cierto, no me cae muy bien, y se me sube muy rapido. Asi que no creo que pueda beber algo aqui.n.nu.

-Prueba esto-Gaara le ofrecio su bebida, que apenas habia empezado-No tiene alcohol, es solo jugo.

-¡¿No tiene alcohol?!-grito Neiji.

-Es cierto, sabe muy rico este jugo de uva n.n.

-Llevas tres vasos. Se supone que es brandy con jugo de uva-dijo Neiji.

-Ya se, pero yo lo pido siempre sin alcohol, a mi tampoco me gusta.

-Es cierto, el alcohol tampoco le haria muy bien, ya que siendo medio friki y bipolar, no seria bueno añadirle el alcohol-dijo Kankuro.

-¡Kankoru!-grito Gaara.

-Es lo mejor que he probado n.n-dijo un muy feliz Lee, (n/a: es increible las cosas que pueden llegar a ser felices a las gentes)

-Si quieres puedes tomartelo todo, te ayudara para desinflamar los golpes y refrescarte, yo pedire otro. n.n-dijo un cambiado Gaara.

-Y se supone que no es bipolar ¬¬.-dijo calladamente Kankuro.

-Entonces, todos esos vasos que me tome¿fueron para nada?

-No sabia que estuvieramos haciendo competencias.-dijo sarcasticamente Gaara, haciendo que Neiji se enojara mas.

Lee termino rapidamente con su bebida, y la camarera llego para tomar orden. Todos empezaron a gritar sus bebidas, y finalmente pregunto a los ultimos tres: Neiji, Lee y Gaara.

-Yo tomare lo mismo-dijo Gaara; Lee levantaba su mano en señal de que el tambien queria-y el tomara lo mismo que yo.

-Entiendo n.n ¿y usted?-pregunto a Neiji.

-Jugo de uva...con extra brandy.

Gaara estaba extrañado por tal peticion, si bien el no supo que Neiji queria hacer competencias de quien veia mas; no le veia sentido que siguiera ahora que sabia que solo tomaba jugo.

-Dos sin alcohol y uno con extra ¿esta bien?-pregunto por ultimo la camarera.

-Si asi esta bien-dijo Neiji.- _"Maldito Sabaku, me las vas a pagar, voy a hacerte quedar como un tonto"_-pensaba resentido.

No tardo mucho en volver con las ordenes, ya traia los tres ultimos vasos, Neiji sabia que orden nunca cambiaba: le servian el del extremo derecho a Gaara, a Lee el de en medio y el de la izquierda a el. Asi que cuando llego, se las arreglo para distraer a todos para darle un giro de 180 grados a la bandeja en que los traia, dejandole a Gaara el jugo mas cargado.

-Aqui estan-sirviendole a Gaara primero, como o habia predicho. A punto estaba de tomar el otro vaso cuando- Esperen un momento.

_"Maldita sea, lo ha descubierto, sabe que cambie los vasos ¿pero como, nadie me vio? pero claro que sabe, a eso se dedica a servir tragos debe de saber la diferencia, es trivial para ella"_ pensaba alarmado Neiji.

-Ustedes pidieron dos sin y uno con extra ¿verdad?. Lo siento lo confundi y traje dos con extra y uno solo-señalando por este ultimo al de Gaara.- A ver, creo que el de extra es para usted-le dio a Neiji el "suyo"- En un momento traigo el solo.

-Gracias-respondio Neiji-_ "Asi que era eso, bueno, creo que asi sera mejor, asi no podran culparme a mi, solo tengo que tomarme con mas cuidado la bebida, a diferencia de Gaara que se lo tomara rapidamente; por que cree que solo es jugo"_ penso.

Bebio un poco y se percato del sabor fuerte, ia a darle otro trago, cuando fue empujado por atras por el kiuby, manchandose la playera.

-¡Uzumaki!-grito -¡mira lo que hiciste!

-Gomen, gomen-dijo este. tratandolo de limpiar, con una servilleta.

Todo esto distrajo la atencion del ojiblanco.

-No se vale ¿por que tuvo que faltar el mio? T.T-lloro Lee. A punto estaba Gaara de dar el primer sorbo , cuando volteo con el.

-Si quieres tomate este. Yo esperare el otro.-dijo Gaara.

-¿En serio?, Gracias.-Lee agradecido se apuro el primer trago.

Todo eso paso en cuestion de segundos, cuando Neiji vio de reojo, intento pararlo, el mundo se movia en camara lenta: el kiuby detras de Neiji se le encimaba para tratar de limpiarlo, mientras que Neiji extendia su brazo para tomar el bazo de Lee. Pero era demasiado tarde. Un poco menos de 100 ml habia sido consimido por el chico.  
En ese momento se hizo un silencio.  
Gaara vio extrañado el movimiento de Neiji, pero eso no le importaba ya que Lee estaba bebiendo de su vaso. De pronto...

-Hyuuuu, que feo sabe esto.-dijo Lee.

-Haber-tomo el vaso Gaara; y despues lo olio-esto tiene alcohol, y parece que mucho.

Todo el mundo quedo mudo.

-¿Al-alcohol?-pregunto Tenten.

-Hai -respondio el pelirrojo.

Enseguida todo el mundo se levanto de la mesa. Mientras que los de la arena se quedaron sentados muy desconcertados.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntp Temari.

-Es Lee...si toma algo de alcohol... se vuelve muy problematico.-respondio Shikamaru.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui-dijo Sasuke.

Gaara no entendia bien, y solo volteo a ver a Lee extrañado.

-Hip...Hip..qu- que.

-¿Lee?-pregunto el pelirrojo, pero en ese momento, Sasuke lo jalo hacia atras.

-¡Alejate!

-¡Que feo sabe!-grito Lee.

Lanzando un golpe que el pelirrojo esquivo por milimetros, pero con una rafaga tan fuerte que alcanzo a lastimar la nariz. Por la gravedad del ataque, Gaara no dudo en cubrir su todo su cuerpo con su arena. Todos estaban a por lo menos 10 metros de distancia del chico.

-¿Que esta pasando?-dijo un tomado ninja de la niebla. Ya que habia derramado su bebida ante la sorpresa de aquel grito.

Se acerco al muchacho que estaba sentado, ladeando su cabeza de un ladoa otro, diciendo puras incongruencias.

-Oye chico.

-¡No te acerques!-grito Tenten, pero el otro no hizo caso.

-Me debes una bebida ¿entiendes? y parece que ya has bebido mucho ¿no?-Puso su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo; fatal error.

-¿Be-be-ber-hip? yo-yo ¡Yo no bebo, soy menor de edad-hip!.

Lee exploto, giro con todo y silla 180 grados, para luego dar una patada doble al otro ninja en el estomago cayendo con todo y mueble hacia atras; mientras que el otro sujeto fue despedido rapidamente hacia el otro extremo del bar, atravesando la pared del lugar y estrellandolo por ultimo en una pared del callejon. Lee se quedo boca arriba distraido con las manchas del techo, tal como lo haria un ebrio.

-¡Infeliz, vas a pagar por hacer esto a mi amigo!-dijo otro de la niebla.

Este dirigia su puño hacia el suelo, en direccion de la cara de Lee. Otros dos venian en lado contrario de la silla tambien a atacar a Lee. El puño se acercaba mas, hasta que la cara del ninja le cubrio la vision.

-Me es-his-torbas-hip (n/a: las faltas de ortografia esta vez son intensionales, las otras no les hagas caso n.nu).

Lee se empujo con la silla mandandola volar hacia los otros ninjas que venian , haciendo caer a uno, mientras que el otro lo esquivaba saltando; Lee se empujo de tal forma que paso entre las piernas del primer atacante, el golpe paso rozando la entrepierna del chico sin lastimarlo; tomando sus tobillos lo jalo hacia atras, para luego convertirlo en una especie de arco invertido, utilizandolo de apoyo para golpear al ninja que quedaba en el aire. Cuando este ultimo cayo, Lee utilizo una especie de llave rara, haciendo que las piernas del primero tocaran su propia nuca, para formar un grotesco y doloroso asiento para reposar. El otro estaba en shock, sin mencionar de que su espalda estaba hecho añicos. Al ver esto todos salieron corriendo del bar, incluido los dueños. Los de konoha tambien iban a huir, pero su huida fue truncada por Temari.

-¡¿A donde creen que van¡No podemos dejar que esa amenaza salga de aqui sin que se calme!¡Asi que nadie de Konoha o los tres de arena sale de aqui sin que lo tengamos controlado ¿entendido?!

-Va ser muy problematico.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Ni si quiera yo le puedo rebatir cuando se pone asi-dijo Gaara.

-Si, una vez que sale lo friki de la famila Sabaku llega a ser muy atemorizante mi hermana-dijo Kankuro.

-Bien, entonces utlizare mi tecnica de replicacion de sombras y...-dijo Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Neiji.

-Es inutil, los ataques frontales no sirven de nada, al contrario empeoran la situacion. Necesitamos inmovilizarlo.

-Es tu trabajo Shikamaru-dijo Chouji.

El chico alargo su sombra para atrapar al tipo, pero el otro empezo a moverse de manera extraña, tambaleandose de un lado a otro, dificultando la tarea del otro. Despues de muchos intentos logro atraparlo. Pero Lee se habia quedado a mitad de un paso medio raro, ya que con la punta de la pierna derecha era lo unico que lo tenia unido al suelo, mientras que con su otra pierna intentaba llegar hasta arriba de unas sillas que estaban a la derecha de el.

-Lo hice.

Shikamaru estaba en esa misma posicion, pero a diferencia de Lee que se veia mas relajado, este sentia con sus musculos y tendones daban lo maximo. Shikamaru intento tomar una pose mas comoda, pero su cuerpo no se movia, utilizando su propia tecnica como arma de doble filo Lee habia logrado inmovilizar su cuerpo, ya que en esa extraña pose, habia acalambrado todo sus musculos y articulaciones. Aunque Lee no se habia dado cuenta de eso, el solo trataba de seguir moviendo su cuerpo, estirando cada vez mas a shikamaru. La fuerza de Lee fue tan grande, que a pesar de la atadura de sombras logro moverse, rompiendo la tecnica de Shikamaru, cayendo este al suelo dolorido. Sin embargo Lee se siguio moviendo como si nada, doblandose y caminando de forma rara, mejor que un gimnasta olimpico o maestro de yoga.

-¡Shikamaru!-grito Temari.

-Es muy fuerte, parece como si fuera de plastico el infeliz-dijo un adolorido Shikamaru.

-En ese caso-dijo Gaara.

Como en casi todas las construcciones de ahi estaba hecha de arena, Gaara empezo primero por hundir a Lee en ella, pero solo consiguio que hubiera mas movimiento por parte del otro. Exasperado, empezo a utilizar la misma tecnica que uso contra Kimimaro intentando atraparlo y detenerrlo, sin embargo Lee lo esquivaba por milimetros, causandole quemaduras por el roze tan rapido de la arena y rasguños.

-¿que-hip, passa? hip el shuelo se mueve hip-levano su mirada y se fijo en Gaara-hazzz que se-hip de-ten-hip-ga. Ya hip mi enoje. ¡Dettente-hip!

Lee se enojo y empezo a correr hacia Gaara, por un momento parecia que sus movimientos habia vuelto a ser predecibles, pero estando a un metro de distancia, Lee resbalo agarrandose del cuello del pelirrojo, quedandose asi como muñeco de trapo. Parecia que dormia, todos se quedaron a la expectativa. Gaara que agarraba los brazos del otro para que no resbalase por completo. Un sonido se oia, parecia que Lee dormia. Gaara queria serciorarse de ello, asi que ladeo y agacho su cabeza para poder ver la cara del otro, cuando de pronto:

-¡Te engañe! n//n.

Las manos de Lee tomaron la nuca de Gaara, jalandolo hacia el para luego plantarle un beso en los labios al ninja de arena. Esto tomo por sorpresa al ojiverde, dejandolo en shock sin que el pudiera moverse, sus pupilas estaban completamente contraidas y su corazon habia palpitado tan fuerte hacia unos segundos que parecia como si se le hubiera parado. Todos quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, Naruto sabia que a parte de sus hermanos y un poco el intentara tener alguna de confianza con el nunca sali bien parado, de hecho no se le volvia a ver, y sin embargo ese sujeto lo habia desarmado y le habia robado un beso. Si, le habia robado un beso y por lo que sabia de Temari lo mas seguro es que fuera el primer beso. Todos estaban impresionados. Lee fue quien rompio con el beso.

-Hyuuu, shabe a a-hip-arena-dijo Lee pero sin dejar de abrazar a Gaara. Claro que sabia a arena, despues de todo estaba con su defensa absoluta desde que comenzo todo este ajetreo.

Tuvieron que pasar 10 segundos despues de que terminara el beso para que el pelirrojo reaccionara; sus ojos dejaron de ver a la nada y se enfocaron en Lee, quien seguia haciendo gestos por el mal sabor de boca. Utilizando toda su poder, Gaara dejo caer un tonelada de arena sobre Lee, pero este retrocedio, esquivandola. Furico el pelirrojo lo ataco con fuertes golpes. Lee volvio a acercar su cara a milimetros de Gaara haciendolo titubear un poco. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del mapache y deslizandolas hacia abajo, a su estomago, se agacho y le dio con todo, estrellandolo contra la pared. Ahi se quedo sin moverse, en una de esas bancas largas con una silla larga para que muchos se puedan sentar; herido de gravedad, le dolia el estomago, pero sobre todo el orgullo. Le habia robado su primer beso, y a pesar que fue con la persona que el hubiera querido, no fue en las circunstancias que el hubiera deseado.  
Temari al ver a su hermano asi grito:

-¡Shikamaru! haz algo.

En ese momento el ninja aun adolorido se sento y puso su habitual posicion para pensar.

Cansado de todo esto el Uchiba decidio atacar; utilizando su sharingan habia estado analizando los movimientos de Lee. Usando una silla de apoyo Sasuke utilizo el mismo movimiento que utilizo Lee para atacar al ninja que estaba en el aire, pero Lee se doblo si espina dorsal hacia atras, esquivando de una manera torpe la patada. Pero aun no acababa el ataque del Uchiha, este movimiento solo lo utilizo para darse cuenta como poder esquivar ese tipo de ataques. Dandose vuelta decidio darle una patada de llenoa la cara de Lee, quien seguia doblado hacia atras en un angulo de 90 grados. AL ver la pierna entrante del uchiha, cerro mas su angulo de la espalda, doblandose esta vez 180 grados, quedando se nuca pegada a los tobillos. Esquivando de nuevo por milimetros el golpe. Cuando cayo el golpe, Lee ataco con sus piernas a Sasuke, quedando de frente con el en el aire; pero como digno alumno del ninja replica Sasuke lo esquivo, realizando en ese momento un combate igual al de hace unos momentos, pero esta vez con los roles invertidos. Cuando el aprendiz del replica se habia doblado 90 grados hacia atras, en el ultimo momento Lee tambien ataco la cara del "genio"; sin embargo he aqui la primera regla de los ninjas replica: no trates de imitar todo lo que vez, y mas aun si se trata de los movimientos de un borracho. Cuando intento doblarse por completo como lo habia hecho Lee se quedo literalmente trabado cuando apenas llebava unos 120 grados. Esto se debio a que sus musculos y ligamentos no dieron a mas. Ya que a diferencia de Lee el no habia querido tomar(asi como casi todos los de la aldea) las ridiculas clases de gimnasia y ballet que implantaba Gai-sensei, esto para mejorar el entrenamiento de los ninjas. Lee fue el unico, dotandolo de una gran flexibilidad, y eso no era todo, Lee habia consumido alcohol y se sabe que el alcohol sirve para relajar los musculos. Todos ests fueron factores esenciales para que el Uchiha quedara mal parado en esta situacion. Afortunadamente cuando Lee se distrajo jalaron a Sasuke para que Sakura lo ayudara, quedandole de por vida una lumbalgia.  
Finalmete Shikamaru salio de su trance: habia hayado un plan.

-¡Escuchen!-hablo shikamaru-tengo una idea, aunque es algo arriesgada es lo unico que se me ocurre. Pero antes de continuar tengo que decirles que uno de nosotros tendra que sacrificarse ¿estan deacuerdo?

Todos quedaron en silencio, Shikamaru hablo tan motivado y como todo un lider, que a pesar de aun no saber el plan y la advertencia que les habia hecho decidieron seguirlo.

-Dea cuerdo-dijeron todos.

-Muy bien, primero formen un circulo alrededor de Lee, pero sin acercarsele demasiado, no queremos acorralarlo.-dijo Shikamaru, obedeciendolo todos, exepto Gaara quese habia quedado atras sentado- Bien, ahora esta prohibido que retrocedan, por que despues de todo somos ninjas, y los ninjas no retroceden.

Esto preocupaba cada vez mas a todos ¿cua seria la idea de Shikamaru?

-Deacuero-suspiro-¡Lee!-el ebrio volteo hacia el.

-¿Que-hip, querrres?

-Vamos a jugar ¿quieres?

-¿jugarrr?

-Sip, es un juego muy divertido, que se juega en parejas-un frio helado recorrio a todos- se trata de quedarse con su pareja, obedecerlo y sobre todo no moverse para nada.

-¿en-hip parrejas-hip?

-Sip, y lo mejor es que puedes escoger a la persona que mas quieras en este lugar. Tu escoges primero ¿vale?

-¿Yo primerro¿en serio?¡Yossshhhh-hip!

En ese momento Lee empezo a girar como una peligroso juego de la botella ¿a quien escogeria? esa era la pregunta que todos se hacian. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa ya que años antes se le habia declarado, tenia miedo de que siguiera su obsesion (n/a: pobre ilusa). Otro nervioso era Neiji, que no sabia si queria o no ser escogido.

_"Que estupidez"_pensaba el ninja de arena_"No hay nececidad de que me forme, no me escogera"_ recordando la desilucion del beso, y el mal sabor de boca que le habia dejado a Lee.

Finalmente Lee empezo a detenerse en una direccion. En una persona: Neiji. El ojiblanco al darse cuenta de ello volteo hacia ambos lados para serciorarse que era el. De un lado tenia a Chouji y del otro a Kiba, de seguro era el. Se hizo su cabello a un lado y con cara de martir pero decidido acepto su destino. Se paro bien, para soportar el golpe que se avecinaba.  
En ese momento Lee comenzo a correr en direccion de Neiji, a mitad de camino estiro su brazos para abrazarlo.

-¡Te-hip escojo...!

Cuando estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, sujeto los hombros de Neiji, y usandolo como plataforma, saltando sobre su cabeza, como todo gimnasta olimpico dando una maroneta en el aire para aterrizar a escasos centimetros de su objetivo.

-¡A tiiiii-hip!-dijo finalmete, abrazando con gran fuerza a su pobre victima, dandole la espalda a todos, sin tener la oportunidad de saber a ciencia cierta quien era el desdichado o desdichada victima de ese destino.

Al parecer las sorpresas no terminaban. No podian creer lo que veian, todos empezaron a impeccionar el lugar haciendo un repaso de los ninjas del lugar, para poder estar seguro de lo que habia pasado. Lee le daba la espalda a todos, tapando por completo a la victima, rozando su cara con la de el cual si fuera gato. Temari fue la valiente se acerco lentamente hacia los dos chicos, por fin un movimiento dejo ver un mechon rojo sobre el hombro de Lee. Si, la persona que habia elegido Lee, contra toda expectativa habia sido nada mas y nada menos que...

-¡Temari! -chillo Gaara- taskete T.T

La persona elegida habia sido Gaara.

-¡Va-hip-mos a ju-ga-rrr!

Temari tomo un abanico de papel y entonces con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo la cabeza de Shikamaru.

-¡¿que clase de plan es este?!-dijo enfadada a Shikamaru.

-Kusso, ustedes me pidieron que lo detuviera, ahora ya esta tranquilo ¿no?-dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Si, pero con mi hermano!

-Eso fue algo que no calcule, siempre veo todas las posibilidades, pero nunca me imagine que fuera a elegir a Gaara, mucho menos con el beso "desagradable" que le dio.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-Crei que elegiria a Neiji o alguien de su equipo, o en el peor de os casos a Sakura, de cualquier forma esperaba que ellos utilizaran sus tecnicas ninjas para noquearlo o algo asi. Con un golpe sutil sin que se percatara.

-¡Si, pero ya viste cuando Gaara intento deterlo con la arena, resulto peor; ademas Gaara no sabe sobre golpes sutiles!

-¡Temari, Kankuro, ayudenme T.T!

-Que te diviertas hermanito, con tu "compaero de juego" n.n-dijo Kankuro mientras se disponia a partir.

-¡Kankuro!-dijo Gaara de forma furiosa-!si no haces algo me encargare de que te arrepienas por el resto de tu vida!

Kankuro temia enfrentarse al ebrio de Lee, pero sin embargo temia mas a la furia que caeria sobre el de parte de su hermano, una vez que todo esto acabara, por que despues de todo ¿cuanto tiempo podria durar atrapado en las garras del otro tipo? Sin mas remedio decidio acercarse a la "feliz" pareja.

-¡Hey tu!, deja ir a mi hermano si no quieres vertelas conmigo-dijo Kankuro de una manera muy desinteresada, el papel de hermano mayor nunca habia sido su fuerte-Sueltalo de una vez.

Los movimientos de Lee se detuvieron, su cabeza giro en direccion del marionetista, su mirada estaba llena de furia.

-Gaara...es hip...¡Mio, yo lo escogi primero y no voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite!-dijo furico lanzandose al ataque contra Kankuro.

-¡Gaara detenlo!-grito Temari.

-¿Yo, como?

-Llamale, dile que se detenga-dijo Shikamaru, quien sabia por experiencia de su padre, siempre era detenido por su madre; que cuando un borracho se ponia en ese plan solamente podria ser detenido por la persona que el quisiera mas-dile que regrese, que no se separe de ti.

-Va-le. ¡Lee, detente, vuelve aqui-sonaba mas como si estuviera llamando a un perro que a una persona - regresa,...¿que?...mhhh...ha si, no te separes, no me... .

-No me dejes solo-soplo Temari-quedate conmigo por favor.

-No me dejes solo, quedate conmigo por favor...¿he?...¡Temari!-por fin el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que decia.

Lee detuvo el ataque, y corrio velozmente hacia el ojiverde, abrazandolo con mas fuerza.

-¡No- hip te voy a dejar solo-hip, voy a estar contigo-hip siempre, y siempre te voy-hip a que-hip-rer!

Gaara suspiro resignado, habia vuelto otra vez al principio o peor; pero por alguna extraña razon a pesar de que las palabras provenian de un borracho, estas ultimas le daban una sensacion de tranquilidad, nunca nadie le habia dicho esto. ¿Pero podia confiar en que fuera verdad lo que decia?, no lo sabia, pero despues de todo¿los niños y los borrachos dicen siempre la verdad?  
Lee se comportaba de manera cariñosa con Gaara, pero cuando alguien intentaba acercarse volteva furioso hacia esa persona, y no despegaba la mirada hasta que la otra se alejara, despues volvia alegremente a encariñarse con el pelirrojo.  
Viendo esto Shikamaru decidio acercarse a una distancia segura, para despues hablar con Gaara.

-¡Gaara!, escuchame-la unica forma de calmar al padre de Shikamaru era cuando su madre venia y se lo llevaba a la casa, siempre la obedecia en esa orden, penso hacer lo mismo-di lo que yo digo ¿entendido?

-¿Funcionara?

-Eso espero, es lo mismo que le dice mi ma a mi pa para que se calme.

-Ok.

-Lee, estoy cansado.

-Lee , estoy cansado-repetia el otro.

-Quiero ir a mi cama, acompañame, ven conmigo a descansar, vamos a dormir juntos.

-Quiero ir a mi cama, acompañame, ven conmigo a descansar, vamos a dormir juntos.

-Pasemos la noche solo tu y yo.

-Pasemos la noche solo tu y yo.

Haber, recopilando: "Lee, estoy cansado.Quiero ir a mi cama, acompañame, ven conmigo a descansar, vamos a dormir juntos.Pasemos la noche solo tu y yo." EL nivel cerebral de Gaara es mucho mas superior que el de Naruto, eso cualquiera, pero hay que reconocer que en cuanto a relaciones humanas y sociales, compite con Naruto en la imbecilidad; no es que su mente no diera para ello, pero la verdad es que el no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud que esas palabras podrian tener. El sentido verdadero que tenian esas palabras. Lee, que a pesar de su estado, su madurez si le permitia comprender el doble sentido de aquellas palabras, no permitio que le repitieran dos veces lo mismo. Tomando al pobre inocente entre sus brazos la cargo y corrio hacia la salida, emocionado (n/a: quien no, con una invitacion asi) por poder disfrutar del "fuego de su juventud".

-¡Vamos, a dor-hip-mir juntos!

-¡Temari!-grito Gaara, no comprendia completamente de el por que la repentina emocion de Lee, pero sabia que estar solo con el en ese estado y con ese estado de animo, no era muy buena idea.

-¡Baka!-volvio a golpear a Shikamaru- detenlo antes de que se lo lleve y quien sabe que le haga. ¿Como se te ocurre que le diga eso?

A lo mejor Shikamaru era muy niño o inicente pero no creo que el tambien supiera lo que en realidad significa esa invitacion. Solo hasta que junto todas las frases en una se dio cuenta de su significado. Por un momento se sintio enfermo al imaginarse a sus padres en esa situacion. Pero finalmente reacciono para poder hacer la atadura de sombras, que por milagro funciono.Despues de tenerlo sujeto grito:

-¡Ino!

La joven utilizo su tecnica para adueñarse del cuerpo de Lee y asi inmovilizarlo aun mas. Lo detuvieron a mitad de camino con un muy asustado Gaara en brazos. Al ver que se detuvo, Gaara salto y corrio para ponerse a salvo detras de su hermana.  
El cuerpo de Lee temblaba, tanto a Ino como aShikamaru se le hacia dificil sujetarlo. Pronto sus esfuerzos sedieron y Lee se libero de las ataduras, para luego correr de nuevo hacia su "querido" Gaara.

-¡Gaara-hip, no te vayas!

Temari trato de cubrir a su hermano, pero este la hizo a un lado, parecia que esta vez lo enfrentaria. Levanto un poco sus brazos, parecia como si estuviera despuesto a recibir el abrazo y algo mas. Lee se arrojo contra el, abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas; pero en ese momento el ojiverde se convirtio en arena, envolviendo por completo en la arena, atrapandolo, en un ataud del desierto, pero Gaara no termino el movimiento, solo lo apriciono para que no pudiera moverse.

-¡Gaara-hip T.T!

-¡Muy bien!-grito Naruto-lo atrapaste.

El ninja de arena se dejo caer al suelo aliviado, por que ya todo habia terminado.

-Bien, y ahora ¿que hacemos con el?-dijo Sasuke.

-Tendremos que esperar a que se le pase-dijo Shikamaru-Asi que tu tendras que cuidarlo Gaara.

-¿Y yo por que? ¬¬.

-Por que esta atrapado en esa cosa de arena, que solo tu puedes controlar.

-Ademas, tu le diste el "jugo de uva"-dijo Naruto.

-Hay que esperar a que se le baje, y eso puede durar toda la noche-dijo Sasuke.

-A parte no habra ningun problema si te quedas toda la noche despierto con el, despues de todo tu no duermes n.n-dijo Temari.

-Hermana ¬¬.

-Bien, esta decidido, todo el mundo a dormir, menos Gaara y Lee-dijo Kankuro.

-Me las vas a pagar bastardo ¬¬-dijo Gaara, pero nadie lo escucho, todos se habian esfumado a sus camas. Solo quedaban el y Lee.

Salio del lugar y controlando su arena se dirigio a una de las azoteas, habia una hermosa luna, siempre le tranquilizaba, esa noche habia pasado muchas cosas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese dia acabaria sentado observando la luna con el, siempre se habia imaginado las circunstancias y todo el escenario, pero jamas en su mente aparecio tales ciscunstancias. Lee atrapado en su arena, mordisqueandola y riendo com un verdadero ebrio, diciendo de vez en cuando su nombre. No parecia como si se le fuera a bajar pronto. Aun para el que estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse, observo de nuevo a Lee. Suspirando.

-Esta sera una noche larga.

Y despues se sumio en la contemplacion de la luna.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegra que les guste mi forma de escribir. Tratare de esforzarme aun mas. Por cierto, a mi me gusta usar la palabra Friki., significa cuando alguien se vuelve loco. O en los casos de Gaara cuando le dan sus crisis de doble personalidad y eso.

Advertencias: Contenido Lemonada, bueno en realidad es menos que eso. No se emocionen.

* * *

**_¿CONFUSIONES¿MALENTENDIDOS?: NO, RESACA._**

Era un nuevo dia, un joven recien se estaba despertado, esa mañana todo le parecia algo confuso, ya que por alguna extraña razon todo estaba de cabeza, sufria de un inxplicable dolor de cabeza. Cuando por fin su vista pudo concentrarse en un solo punto, se dio cuenta que en realidad no era el mundo quien se encontraba al reves, si no el. Estaba "acostado" en los pies de la cama: de la cintura para abajo se encontraba sobre la cama, mientras que del otro lado se encontraba colgado al reves, contodo el peso sobre su cabeza chueca. Se enderezo un poco para poder sentarse decentemente.

-Creo que me torci algo.

Trato de levantarse, pero le dolia horriblemente tanto la cabeza como todo el cuerpo. Lo reviso un poco y se dio cuenta de que en el habia marcas de rasguños y quemaduras causadas por raspones.

-Que raro, parece como si hubiera derrapado a gran velocidad por piedras o...¿arena?.

Reviso mas detenidamente sus ropas y en ellas habia mucha arena, se fijo tambien en el lugar donde habia dormido, y tambien habia restos de ella. Luego de un momento se percato de que estaba solo en la habitacion, de seguro Neiji habia dormido en otra parte.

-¿Que paso?, no recuerdo nada, me duele la cabeza y tengo una sed de mil demonios; sin mencionar las "misteriosas" heridas que hay en mi cuerpo.

En otro lugar se encontraba un chico, al parecer muy ocupado, guardaba extrañas cremas y hierbajos en unos frascos, y todo lo ponia dentro de una bolsa. No se podria decir que se habia levantado muy temprano, ya que en realidad no habia dormido nada. Cuando tuvo todo listo salio y se dirigio al hotel. Gaara corria rapidamente cuidando aquella pequeña bolsa que llevaba. Estaba mas nervioso que de costumbre: por un lado no veia el momento en que llegaria a su destino, pero por el otro no queria llegar. Despues de todo no era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, no, no era la primera vez; hacia 10 años que habia hecho algo parecido.Cuando era niño e intentaba socializar, lastimo sin querer a otros niños, recuerda que despues de una charla con esa persona, se decidio a enmendar las cosas y disculparse. Pero sus intenciones no fueron bien recibidas, fue rechazado e insultado de la peor manera, recibiendo solo palabras de odio hacia el.Las cosas no fueron bien esa noche. Esa fatidica noche fue traicionado por la persona que el mas queria. Revelandole la verdad de este mundo: no podia confiar ni amar a nadie, solo podia amarse a si mismo, por que si no nadie mas lo haria; fue una verdad que creyo durante varios años, hasta que lo conocio a el. Pero aun asi esa otra persona lo seguia atormentado; el confiaba en ella, era a la unica que queria, hubiera dado su vida por el, muchas noches se arrepintio por no poder haber cumplido el favor que le pidio esa noche. "Muere por favor". Aun despues de tantos años segui pensando en ella.

_"¿Por que, por que lo hiciste?, yo confiaba en ti; te queria mas que a nadie en el mundo. Esa noche te pregunte si me odiabas, pero tu me respondiste con una evasiva, que a mi corta edad no pude darme cuenta de tal. Si tan solo hubieras sido sincera, no importaria, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para cambiarlo, pero hasta el ultimo momento me matuviste engañado."_ Se acercaba. Por su mente vino aquel niño que le cerro la puerta en la cara. _"¿Y si el tambien me odia¿si me rechaza igual que toda la gente?"._ En su mente se dibujo la imagen de Lee cerrandole la puerta en la cara._ "No puedo hacerlo"_ se retracto, pero era demasiado tarde, ya habia llamado a la puerta sin darse cuenta. _"Tengo que irme"_, su mente comenzo a frikearse._ "No quiero irme"_, trastornado sujeto su cabeza con una mano, comenzaba a dolerle; mientras que con la otra intento recargarse para mantener el equilibrio. No se dio cuenta de cuando la puerta habia sido abierta, y sin fijarse se habia recargado en alguien.

-Gaara, Hai n.nu.

-¿L-lee?-balbuceo Gaara.

-¿Que haces aqui? n.n.

-O///OYo...yo...

Lee se fijo en su cabeza y aspecto.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Ha-ai O///O.

-Que coincidencia a mi tambien n.n Aunque no se el por que. ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?-Lee volteo y se fijo en el estado de su cuarto-Pero no te fijes en el estado del cuato ¿vale? n.nu.

-Hai.

Ya dentro en la habitacion.

-Deja busco algo de agua y...

-¡Te traje esto!-grito nervioso Gaara, mientras le extendia la bolsa de papel.

-¿He?, gracias-decia Lee mientras la agarraba. La reviso y poco a poco fue sacando su contenido-no pienses que soy mal agradecido, pero ¿que es todo esto?.

-Son algunas pomadas y medicinas para tus heridas ¬//¬.

-¡¿En serio?! gracias. ¿de donde las sacaste?

-Yo...yo..los hice.

-¡¿De verdad?! Me impresiona, yo nunca he sabido muy bien de eso, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que como alguien que casi nunca es herido, sepa hacer cosas asi. ¿quien te enseño?. n.n.

-Me enseño...una persona muy importante.

Lee noto el tono sombrio, percatandose de que su indiscrecion habia hecho recordar algo doloroso a Gaara. Se reprocho por ello.

-Lo siento, tal vez no debi preguntar eso. Lo mas importante es que sepas hacer algo tan grandioso como esto ¿no?

-Yashamaru...-dijo quedamente el pelirrojo, suficiente para que Lee escuchara.

Esto le sorprendio mucho al moreno, ya que el pelirrojo se estaba abriendo y le habia confiado algo importante para el.

-Supongo que debe de ser una persona que aprecias mucho.-dijo Lee, _"sabia que ya tenia a alguien"_ penso triste.

-Lo fue... hace mucho...-se quedo pensativo un momento-no tiene caso seguir pensando en ello.

-Entiendo-Lee sabia que no debia presionarlo, o si no lo podria incomodar y alejar de el. Cambio el tema- y esto-sacando un frasco -¿para que sirve?n.n.

-Sirve para los rasguños.

-Haaa, ya veo.

Saco la crema y empezo a untarselo a lo bruto.

-Espera, asi no; tienes que limpiarte la cara para que no se te infecte-dijo Gaara mientras le limpiaba con un papel la cara; sin darse cuenta sus caras quedaron sumamente cerca.

-Ga-Gaara.

El pelirrojo alzo la vista, para encontrarse a escasos centimetros de Lee. Se hecho inmediatamente hacia atras sin decir nada. Esta cercania inquietaba a Lee ya que sentia como si no fuera la primera vez que estuvieran asi de cerca. Algo relacionado con ayer en la noche lo incomodaba, intento recordar pero solo ocasiono que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

-Me pa-pasas ese vaso con agua, para tomarme algo para la cabeza-dijo Lee señalando el vaso que estaba detras de Gaara.

-Ha-hai.-respondio el otro, alcanzandole el vaso.

Pero por el nerviosismo del muchacho, cuando sus manos rozaron, Lee recordo de manera fugaz el beso, aunque no supo si habia sido un sueño o realidad, soltando el vaso por tal imagen; mientras que Gaara hacia lo mismo. El vaso cayo, haciendose trozos.

-L-lo siento-dijeron ambos.

Los dos se agacharon para recoger el vaso, pero sus cabezas chocaron, sin embargo Lee se recobro rapido apresurandose a recoger, ocasiondo que se cortara en dedo indice izquierdo. soltando inmediatamente el cristal y llevandoselo instistivamente a la boca. Pero Gaara le detuvo la mano sujetandosela entre las suyas. Lee tenia el dedo lastimado un poco extendido, parecia como si Gaara se lo fuera a... El pelirrojo recordo aquel sabor metalico, el cual nunca tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar antes, ya que no podia ser lastimado fisicamente; la expresion de aquella persona, y la sensacion de confianza y amor que siento aquella vez; y recordo tambien que no fue solo el sabor, si no tambien el olor se impregno esa misma noche en toda su escencia, asi como la calidez que sintio por su frente sangrante acompañada de odio y rencor.  
Lee se quedo a la espectativa, un poco sonrojado. Pero en ese momento el ojiverde salio del trance, aventando la mano del otro.

-N-no puedo.

-¿he?

-M-me mentiste, -dijo Gaara trastornado, confundiendo la realidad con el pasado.

-¿de que hablas?-Lee trato de tomarlo por los hombros, pero este reacciono de manera violenta al fusionar aquel abrazo con los que le daba ella. Alejandolo con su arena. En ese momento salio corriendo del cuarto.

-¡Espera!-grito Lee , pero ya era demasiado tarde, se habia ido de ahi.-¿que paso¿por que se enojo?¿fue algo que dije_?-"No debi tratar de detenerlo, tengo que alcanzarlo y disculparme"._ Penso.

Salio corriendo y en el camino se encontro a Tenten acompañada de las otras mujeres de Konoha.

-Hola Lee¿como amaneciste de la resaca?-dijo Tenten.

-Pues no muy bien, creo. ¿Han visto pasar a Gaara por aqui?. Creo que se enojo conmigo, aunque no se la razon de el por que.

-Pues yo tampoco estaria de muy buen humor, despues de la noche que le hiciste pasar-dijo Tenten.

-¿Que, que paso?-dijo Lee.

-No, pues como va a estar feliz, con semejante beso que le plantaste anoche-dijo Ino.

-¡¿Que yo que?!-casi se desmaya.

-Y sobre todo pobre de su orgullo, a que despues dijiste que sabia horrible.

_"no puede ser, tanto que espere por ese momento, y no puedo recordarlo, y sobre todo lo desprecio. Con razon¿que otras cosas no pensara de mi?"_ pensaba Lee.

-Pe-pero des-despues escogio a Gaara como la persona que mas queria ¿no?-dijo timidamente Hinata.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Sip, lo escogiste abiertamente-dijo Tenten.-Tenias que escoger a la persona que mas quisieras, y no dudaste ni un solo momento. Es mas, ni dejabas que nadie se les acercaran, te volvias muy posesivo con el.

-Y el pobre de Gaara pedia ayuda sin cesar-dijo Sakura.

-No puede ser-decia ido Lee.

-Pero cuando te atraparon Gaara te cuido hasta que se te quitara lo borracho-dijo Ino, despues de todo el era el unico que podia controlar la arena para detenerte.

-Asi que en estos momentos no deberias acercarte a el, si no quieres que te mate-dijo acidamente Neji.

-Pero...pero...-decia Lee _"Entonces si estaba tan molesto¿por que vino a traerme toda esa medicina?"_ pensaba-Tengo que buscarlo y disculparme.

Y entonces emprendio camino.  
Gaara dejo de correr al poco tiempo en que inicio. Sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme juego en forma de iglu en el parque. Por fin habia recuperado el juicio, y se reprochaba de la actitud hacia Lee.

_"¿Que hice?¿por que corri? Debe de creer que estoy loco"_ Entonces vino a su mente la imagen de Lee con el dedo sangrante frente a el; se sacudio la cabeza _"¿Que estuve a punto de hacer?, yo...yo...no estaba bien... y el... trato de ayudarme y yo...yo lo rechaze...que estupido soy...solo trataba de ayudarme..."_ Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Gaara!-gritaba Lee.

-L-lee.

Corrio hacia el escondite de Gaara, agachandose para poder entrar.

-Hasta que te encontre-decia Lee agitado, apoyado en una de sus piernas.

-¿Por que estas aqui?-decia Gaara sorprendido.-des pues de lo que te hice.

-¿he?, queira disculparme.

-¿Por que?

-Por...por...l-o-lo que pa-paso ayer en la noche.

- ¬¬Haaa.

-¡Por lo del be-beso y tambie todo lo demas!

- no tienes por que_...-"no lo lamento tanto ¬///¬"_ pensaba el pelirrojo.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-interrumpio Lee, dejandose llevar- No quise hacerlo, nunca fue ni a sido mi intencion hacer esa clase de cosa.

_"¿Cosa?"_

-Lo hice por que estaba borracho, jamas haria eso en mi estado normal.

_"¿Jamas?, basta..."_

-Me arrepiento mucho, fue un error, lo lamento mucho.

-¡Basta!-grito Gaara, sin quererlo sus pensamientos habian salido.-Asi que fue tan desagradable ¿no?.

-Yo...yo no.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste anoche, mi sabor es a arena ¿no?.

-Yo...yo...no quise.

-Ya lo se.

Gaara se exaspero y salio de ahi corriendo, de nuevo dejando a Lee aun mas confundido.

_"Estupido, no tenia que heber dicho todo eso...Cosa... se atrevio llamar COSA a...a...nuestro... beso...si nunca quiso hacerlo ¿entonces por que lo hizo?...El fue quien me busco, no yo a el...y pensar que crei que... Idiota"._ Gaara corria a maxima velocidad, dejando un rastro de arena para perder a cualquiera.

-No lo entiendo ya me disculpe, le dije que lo sentia _"aunque en verdad no lo siento, no me arrepiento, de haber besado sus labios, aunque no pueda recordar su sabor, al menos hice algo que no me hubiera atrevido conciente"._

El joven de cabello negro busco todo el dia por todos lados, pronto se hizo de noche, y no pudo hallar nada. Se sento para descansar un poco y revisar donde ya habia revisado, de seguro Gaara seguia en la aldea. Una silueta llamo su atencion, se trataba de Naruto, quien corria de una azotea a otra. El sabria donde se ocultaba Gaara, asi que decidio seguirlo antes de perderlo de vista.  
EL kitsune llego a un lugar que se encontraba entre rocas, donde o unico que alumbraba era la luna. Gaara se encontraba sentado en una roca, sumido en sus pensamientos. Antes de que se percatara de su presencia, Naruto utilizo su Rengue y se transformo en Lee, acercandose lentamente por atras. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca llego y lo abrazo, susurrandole al oido.

-¿Por que tan solo? permiteme ser tu compañia.

-L-lee-tartamudeaba el otro completamente sonrojado.

Naruto tomo la barbilla del otro para acercarse mas. Una nube cruzo por la luna oscureciendo por un momento el lugar. El pelirrojo no creia lo que vivia, pero habia algo raro en Lee, despues de todo el habia dicho que nunca se atreveria a hacer algo asi¿asi que por que el cambio de actitud?. Cuando la nube se fue y la luz volvio, Gaara finalmente se percato de seis bigotes de zorro saliendo por las mejillas de Lee.

-Uzumaki-dijo Gaara sumamente enojado.

-¿he?, y-ya te diste cuenta j-jaja. No crei que cayeras n.nuuu-dijo Naruto volviendo a su forma original.

-¿Que crees que haces?.

-Es que queria asegurarme.

-¿De que?

-De quete gustaba Lee.

-¡Naruto! O///O.

-No te hagas-Naruto seguia abrazando a Gaara, mientras este lo intentaba alejar, durante estos tres años Naruto se habia tomado demasiadas confianzas.-Mira, que con el no usas tus escudos o barreras de arena. Vamos, si bien que te emocionaba la idea de que llegara asi como hice hace un momento.

-Naruto-reclamaba Gaara ahora un poco sonrojado.

-Dime amor n.n-decia Naruto mientras lo abrazaba de forma comprometedora.

-Gaara...Naruto...-dijo una voz desde la distancia.

-Lee...-se quedo Gaara inmovil.

Lee habia decidido seguir a Naruto para poder preguntarle sobre Gaara, pero jamas creyo hayarlos a los dos en tal escena: Naruto abrazando a Gaara de forma cariñosa, mientras que el otro lo sostenia sonrojado.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir-apenas pudo hablar , agachando y sosteniendo lo mas que podia su llanto. Se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo.

Los dos jovenes se quedaron en shock un momento, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la imagen que habia proyectado.

-¡HEEEE! O.O-grito Naruto.

-¡Na-naruto!-grito furioso Gaara, apresandolo con su arena.-Te voy a matar.

-¡¿Por que!

-¡Por que ahora Lee piensa que tengo algo contigo!.

-¡¿Y eso que?!.

-¡No quiero que piense eso!

-¡¿Por que?!

-¡Por que me gusta el!

-y...¿y eso no deberias decirselo a el, en vez de perder el tiempo conmigo? n.nuu -¡Si tanto te importa ve tras el!

-Yo...yo.

-¡Ve!-grito de ultimo Naruto, haciendo que Gaara emprendiera camino-Me salve n.nu.

No muy lejos de ahi se encontraba Lee, sentado sobre un monticulo de arena, sujetandose las piernasy ocultando su rostro en ellas.

_"Soy un tonto, como no pense que ya tendria a alguien mas. Despues de todo Naruto parece ser el mas indicado. Tienen tanto en comun. Y aunque no uviera a nadie, como crei que se fijaria en mi, como llegue a darme una ilusion con el. Esa vez que me salvo fue por que se lo ordenaron, nada mas. El es tan hermoso, perfecto, jamas se fijaria en alguien como yo: un tipo raro con enormes cejas y sin ningun tipo de talento"_ pensaba amargamente Lee, mientras intentaba sostener las lagrimas que amenazaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

No se dio cuenta de la llegada del pelirrojo hasta que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Inmediatamente hizo ademan de volver a huir, pero fue detenido con una simple pregunta.

-¿Tanto te desagrada mi presencia?

-No...-apenas se escucho, se sentia ahora tan patetico y debil, con sus ojos cristalinos. Se volteo de lado contrario, no era capaz de darle la cara en ese estado.

-Yo...

-Lo siento-lo interrumpio Lee y empezo a hablar de manera atropeyada-No soy muy inteligente ni habil en este tipo de cosas , y tal vez te ofendi sin darme cuenta, por mas que lo he pensado no he logrado dar con ello. No quiere decir que no me importe, es solo que no lo se; y es por eso que quiero disculparme si te ofendi...lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte.

-No tienes que...

-Y ahora por mi culpa, interrumpiste tus momentos para estar con Naruto.

-Naruto y yo...

-Ustedes hacen una bena pareja-continuaba interrumpiendolo, sonriendole melancolicamente- Han estado juntos durante tres años, y tienen tanto en comun, que seria raro que no hubieran acabado juntos.

-¡Entre Naruto y yo no hay nada!, a el le gusta otra persona y a mi...

-¿y a ti te gusta Naruto?

-Y a mi me gusta otra-finalizo el pelirrojo.

_"Al menos no es Naruto, es bueno ¿no?, pero ¿quien sera esa persona?. De seguro debe de ser alguien de Tsuna, aunque lo mas seguro es que Gaara no tenga problemas con ello, cualquiera caeria inmediatamente a sus pies. Era el fin, ya no tenia posibilidades; si al menos el no sintiera nada por nadie, yo tal vez me hubiera podido acercar e intentar que se fijara en mi. ¿pero como podria hacerlo ahora, sabiendo que estaria pensando en esa otra persona?"_ pensaba Lee.

-Esa persona... debe de ser muy afortunada. Y supongo que no tendras problemas en ser correspondido, ya que cualquiera que te rechaze debe de ser un idiota para hacerlo, y no fijarse en ti. De hecho debes de tener muchos que darian o que fuera para estar contigo.

-Lee.

-Yo se... que yo...que yo soy un tipo raro, feo y sin ninguna clase de talento; y que alguien como tu jamas se fijaria en mi. Pero aun asi... yo quiero decirte que...que tu...¡Que tu me gustas mucho!

Dejo sin habla al pelirrojo, habia tanto que le queria decir que no supo de donde comenzar.

-Yo solo queria que tu supieras eso...que no tienes ninguna responsablidad de responderme, ni nada de eso. De hecho no serias el primero que me rechace, o que me diga que soy demasiado raro. Asi que no hay problema. Yo solo queria decirtelo y ya lo hice.-Se levanto poniendo su pose clasica de "nice guy" tratando de mantener una sonrisa, por mas doloroso que le fuera hacerlo.- Bien, creo que ahora me ire a entrenar.

Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero su pierna izquierda se atoro en la arena, cayendo completamente de cara (n/a¿que nunca pone las manos o que?). Se dio cuenta que era Gaara quien lo sujetaba.

-¿Por que no me permites hablar, o no te interesa lo que digo?-dijo el ojiverde, mientras jalaba de la pierna del otro, como lo habia hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero esta vez sin causar dolor.-yo...yo...siento que tu...tambien me gustas mucho.

El moreno no daba credito a lo que oia, queria volver a escucharlo, pero el otro ya habia callado a causa de su timidez y verguenza. Se levanto en seguida y encaro a Gaara a escasos centimetros de el.

-¡¿En serio?!.-dijo con la cara cubierta de arena.

-S-ssi- utilizando sus poderes Gaara limpio la cara del otro.

Lee se enderezo y se puso serio., para luego hablar:

-Entonces¿quieres ser mi novio?

-yo...¿tu novio?...¿estas seguro... que quieres que alguien como yo sea tu novio?-respondia Gaara, todas sus inseguridades y desconfianzas se apoderaban de el.

-Estoy seguro.

-Pero yo...yo...nunca he hecho algo asi...nunca me han amado o yo he amado a alguien. Todo lo que se es matar y causar sufrimiento.

-En ese caso yo te enseño. aunque la verdad tampoco soy muy experto en la materia, asi que aprenderemos juntos n.n-Lee le sonrio sincesamente, discipando todas las dudas del chico- No te preocupes, te prometo: que nunca te traicionare o lastimare.

-Entonces yo tambien te prometo que: yo te cuidare y no dejare que nadie te lastime, no impota lo que tenga que hacer.

-Entonces nos cuidaremos mutamente. ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-S-ssi.-dijo el otro en un minusculo susurro.

El moreno intento besar al pelirrojo, pero este se hizo para atras.

-Lo siento¿fui muy rapido?-decia comprensivo el otro.

-No es eso... es que yo...tal vez no te guste...tengo sabor a arena.-dijo Gaara tristemente recordando la noche pasada.

flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hyuuu, shabe a a-hip-arena-dijo Lee pero sin dejar de abrazar a Gaara. Claro que sabia a arena, despues de todo estaba con su defensa absoluta desde que comenzo todo este ajetreo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin de flasch back

Lee se sorprendio por el comentario del otro, pero luego a su cabeza tambien vino ese breve recuerdo. Levanto el menton del otro, y con su lengua cual si fuera a probar un dulce, rozo la parte superior del labio de Gaara, dejando impresionado al chico.

-No sabes a arena, Aunque no se a lo que sabes. Voy a tener que seguir probando n.n.

-L-lee.

-Y si te digo que lo que lamento son las circunstancias, no los hechos.

Lee abrazo por la cintura a su nuevo compañero, y alzando su barbilla acerco su cara para unir sus labios con los de el. El menor se quedo un momento impresionado, por tales sensaciones que sentia, pero despues se relajo correspondiendo al beso; paso sus manos sobre el cuello del otro para cerrar mas aquel beso, volviendolo mas profundo. Pronto el aire empezo a hacer falta y muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse. En ese momento las mejillas del pelirrojo hicieron juego con su cabello, haciendolo ver mas tentador para su compañero. Los dos se miraban fijamente, con ojos de amor y pasion. No tardo mucho en que sus labio se volvieran a unir, pero esta vez en un beso mas profundo pero apasionado. Gaara podia sentir como la lengua del otro hacia presion sobre su boca, intando entrar a su cavidad. Un estremecimiento ocasionado por la mano de Lee, que se habia deslizado abajo de sus ropas para recorrer libremente su espalda, hizo que finalmente Gaara abriera un poco su boca, aprovechando el otro para introducirse dentro. Su lengua buscaba desesperadamente el contacto con su compañera, y al encontrarla ambos chicos se estremecieron, comenzando asi una lucha entre ellas. Gaara agarraba fuertemente a nuca de Lee, jalando un poco sus cabellos, mientras que el otro acariciaba su elpalda y bajaba por la cintura arracando gemidos cada vez que abria un poco la boca. Las caricias y los besos poco a poco fueron subiendo de tono, lamiendo y mordiendo los labios y lengua de su compañeros. El moreno sujeto fuertmente la cintura del otro haciendolo caer bajo el en la arena para ahi continuar con su labor. Cada vez que el ojiverde gemia un poco, el otro mordisqueaba fuertemente sus labios, ocasionando un delicioso dolor al otro. Una brisa fuerte acompañada de arena soplo sobre ellos, interrumpiendolos por un momento.

-¿Fuiste tu, tanto te excito? n.n.

-No fui yo ¬//¬-dijo Gaara incorporandose empujandolo un poco para que le dejara espacio-Se acerca una tormenta de arena.

-Pero no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por la arena ¿no? n.n.

-Normalmente no, pero ahora...- trataba de decir, pero Lee ya se encontraba lamiendo a oreja de el y acariciandolo y tratandolo de empujar de nuevo al suelo- no creo que me pueda concentrar lo suficiente para impedirla u//u.

-¿Por que?.

-De todos modos, es mejor que nos vayamos de aqui.

-¿Por que?¿a donde? yo todavia no me quiero ir. No me quiero separa de ti T.T.

-Vamos a mi casa.-dijo Gaara completamente rojo.

-¿he?¿a tu casa?¿para que...

Finalmente a Lee se le prendio la neurona. Tomo fuertemente de la mano izquierda de Gaara y empezo a correr rumbo a la aldea.

-¡Yosshh, Vamos!.

Despues de 10 minutos corriendo, siendo qe habian llegado a la aldea en menos de uno, se detuvieron. Lee miraba hacia todas partes, entre emocionado y confundido. Mientras que atras traia de corbata a Gaara.

-Etto...etto... creo que me perdi n.nu.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando te agarras corriendo como loco sin saber el camino ni el destino-decia el pelirrojo incorporandose y soltandose del otro.

-Bueno no conosco la aldea, pero si conosco el destino, tu casa. n.n.

-¿y sabes donde esta mi casa?¬¬.

-No creo que no n.nu.

-Por aqui-suspiro el otro, mientras emprendia camino hacia su casa.

-Espera-el otro lo seguia- lo que pasa es que estaba impaciente por conocer tu casa...y a ti-le dijo al oido de manera picara al pelirrojo, haciendolo sonrojar.

Finalmente llegaron; era una casa mas grandes que las otras, recalcando el hecho de que era la casa de la familia del ex-Kazekage. Aunque del nuevo aun no se sabia su identidad.  
Entraron en la casa, y en ella lo primero que se veia era una estancia para visitas. Lee se sorprendio al ver una casa tan calida.

-¡Que enorme!-dijo impresionado, mientras recorria el primer piso.

Como pedro por su casa entro hasta la cocina para ver el refrigerados, y ahi tomo una botella de agua fria y empezo a beberla mientras seguia con la inspeccion.

-¡Lee!-le llamo Gaara quien lo esperaba en las escaleras _"De seguro Temari debe de estar con el estupido de Shikamaru asi que no creo que venga esta noche, Kankuro salio y no regresa hasta mañana; y el estupido de Naruto no creo que se atreva a venir, y lo mas seguro es que ahora estara molestando a Sasuke. Asi que no creo que nadie nos moleste" _pensaba -¿te vas a quedar mirando la casa o me vas a acompañar?.

-Ya voy.

Lee se paro frente a Gaara, quien por los escalones se encontraba a su altura.

-¿Haya arriba estan las habitaciones?.

-Si ¬//¬.

Y con esto ultimo tomando de la citura al ojiverde, lo cargo cual si fuera costal, con su trasero a nivel de su cara.

-¡Yo te llevo n.n!

-¡Bajame!-decia enojado Gaara.

Pero eran inutilies sus quejas, ya que el otro corria escalera arriba, al llegar arriba se encontro con un pasillo largo llena de habitaciones; rapidamente corrio hacia la primera y al abrirla, se le vino un olor a ropa interior mezclada con comida. En esa habitacion se veia ropa regada por todos lados, botes de maruchan tirados por doquiera, una cama mal tendida, y sobre ella una pijama de pandas con un ridiculo gorrito.

-Este es el cuarto de Naruto. -decia Gaara mientras seguia sostenido por Lee.

-¡¿De Naruto?!.

-Si, cuando llego a Tsuna de principio no tenia donde quedarse, asi que mi hermana le presto esta habitacion mientras encontraba alojamiento, pero des pues paso el tiempo y ya no pudimos sacarlo T.T.

-Ha ya veo. De todas maneras , que asco de cuarto es¿como duerme aqui?.

-No se, cada quien se preocupa por sus habitaciones, pero aunque haya muchas vacias, no dejamos que Naruto ocupe otra, para que no quede igual.

-Bueno, la que sigue.

Corrio a la siguiente, y ahi encontro una habitacion llena de tuercas, engranajes y partes de marionetas. Parecia mas bien un cuarto de torturas para ellas.

-¿Y esta?.

-La de Kankuro ¬¬.

-¡La siguiente!.

Era una habitacion, de avanicos y cosas colgadas a la pared, de las que hacen ruido, en las paredes fotografias de Temari y Shikamru, aunque se veia que las fotos habia sido sacads a la fuerza para el pobre de Shikamaru. Un telefono sobre su cama, pero semiocultos salliendose de debajo de la cama, extraños juguetes para adultos, asi como esposas, latigos y demas afiches.

-No preguntes ¬¬-decia asquiado Gaara.

Lee empezo a procesar sobre cuantas habitaciones tendria que revisar para poder dar con la indicada, ya que si las demas estaban vacias no podria hacer gran cosa. Entonces pregunto:

-Oyes¿tienes habtacion?.

-Claro que tengo ¿que piensas? ¬¬.

-Lo que pasa es que como tu casi no duermes n.nu.

Gaara se bajo fastidiado y comenzo a caminar al fondo del pasillo.

-Es esta-abriendola de un solo golpe.

La habitacion era enorme. Del lado derecho se encontraba una enorme ventana corrediza, con acceso a un enorme balcon, en el se podia salir comodamente para disfrutar de la vista, aunque nel caso de Gaara siempre era para ver la luna y las estrellas. Del lado izquierdo un poco mas adelante se encontraba un comodo sillon. Cerca de la ventana esta una especie de mini jardin de arena (n/a: como los que tiene los monjes budistas y parecen que le dan diferentes formas con cepillos). Al fondo en el centro se encontraba una enorme cama, repleta de almohadas y cojines. Pero lo que mas sobresalia de ella, era que justo en medio de todo se encontraba un osito de peluche cafe. Se veia un poco maltratado a causa de los años, y mostraba señas de que haba acompañdo mucho a su dueño cuando era niño.

-¡Un osito!-grito Lee, corriendo hacia el y levantandolo en el aire. Pero inmediatamente fue golpeado en la cabeza quitandoselo.

-¡No lo toques!-decia Gaara mientras abrazaba de forma protectora el osito. _"No puede ser, se me habia olvidado que lo tenia aqui!". _pensaba.

-Perdon n.nu, pero es que esta muy bonito y no pude resistirme. No crei que tuvieras esa clase de cosas.

-Lo tengo desde que era niño ¬//¬.

-Cambiando de tema, jamas crei que tu habitacion fuera la mas grande entodos los aspectos.

-Me preguntaron que habitacion preferia, y mis hermanos no insistieron mas.

Flash Back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hermana yo quiero la habitacion del fondo, papa dijo que podia escoger la que quisiera.-lloraba Kankuro, tenia si acaso 7 años de edad.

-Bien, como quieras. Diselo a el, dile que es tuya-decia Temari de 6 años, señalaba hacia un niño pelirrojo de 3 años que jugaba felizmente con su osito en medio de la inmensa habitacion.

-¡Esta habitacion es mia!-grito Kankuro al mas pequeño.

Este volteo hacia su hermano mayor, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y empezo a llorar, al mismo tiempo que su arena revoloteaba alrededor de el.

-¡No es cierto, es tuya, quedatela!.-gritaba Kankuro desesperadamente.

Inmediatamente el niño se tranquilizo y volvio feliz a sus juegos.

-Temari T.T-chillo el marionetista.

-Callate Kankuro, sea hombre.-respondia la "protectora" hermana al niño de 7 años.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de flash back

- De todas maneras, si tu no duermes, entonces ¿por que tienes la cama mas grande y con mas cojines en la casa?-preguntaba Lee quien ya se habia sentado en el filo de la cama..

-No es que no duerma, duermo poco es diferente. Y si voy a dormir aunque sea un poco, que ese poco sea lo msa comodo posible y sin molestias.

-Pero yo te voy a enseñar para mas puede servir una cama.-dijo mientras le extendia la mano.

Gaara se iba a acercar a el, pero se detuvo para ver a su osito. Se dio media vuelta para colocar delicadamente al osito sobre el sillon y luego darle la vuelta, para que no "viera" el inocente. Luego se dirigio hacia la puerta y la cerro con llave.  
Despues se acerco lentamente a Lee, quien seguia con la mano extendida, jalandolo hacia el para abrazarlo de la cintura y asi poder besarlo , Gaara se apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Lee, el pelirrojo subio a las piernas de sus amates para reducir el espacio entre ellos, estremeciendo y excitando la cadera del moreno, cerrando mas el beso aumentando la pasion de los besos, mordisquelando y chupando los labios uno de otro. Gaara deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la chamarra de Lee, delineando y estudiando sus hombros y espalda, poco a poco su chamarra fue deslizandose hacia abajo, hasta que Lee tuvo soltar la cintura de Gaara para desprenderse de ella. Al hacer eso, el pelirrojo, trato de mantener el acercamiento aferrando sus piernas por detras de la cintura de Lee, moviendo sus caderas de forma ritmica para acercarse mas a su amante. Sacando de el un fuerte gemido de placer, el pelinegro volvio a tomar la cintura del otro, pero esta vez con mas fuerza, cargandolo y dandole la media vuelta para terminar sobre el, recostado en la cama. Su boca succionaba con ansias fuertemente a la del otro dejando una marca rojiza en sus labios, mientras utilizaba sus brazos de apoyo para terminar aplastandolo, pero el ojiverde apretaba y rasguñaba su espalda jalandolo hacia el, arquiando su espalda, para juntar mas su cadera con la del otro. Lee iba arrancando poco a poco la ropa de Gaara, mientras que el hacia lo mismo. Por fin podia ver un poco de la piel palida del menor, cuando:

-¡¿Gaara estas ahi?!.

Tocaron fuertemente la puerta, precia como si la fueran a derrumbar. Esto asusto a los dos chicos, haciendo a Lee saltar de la cama.

-¡Gaara abre la puerta, necesito saber como te fue con cejas encrespadas!-gritaba insesantemente Naruto, mientras la golpeaba

-Maldito Naruto-refunfuño Gaara, quien se alegraba de hacer cerrado la puerta con llave.

-¡Temari, Gaara esta adentro y no me quiere abrir.

-Dile que abra o si no derrumbas la puerta.- respondia la joven.

-¡Bien, Replicacion de sombras!-grito Naruto.

En ese momento Gaara utlizo su arena para fortalecer la entrada, pero al parecer aumentaba cada vez mas el numero de replicas de Naruto, hasta quela puerta se vencio, entrando una avalancha de 20 Narutos.

-¿Por que no querias abrir?-pregunto Naruto, desapareciendo a todas sus replicas- Cejas encrespadas¿que haces aqui?.

-No es obvio-dijo Temari, mirandolos de manera picara.

Ambos chicos estaban sonrojados, con la respiracion agitada y su ropa desañiliada y suelta.

-Supongo que si funciono ¿no hermanito?

-Temari ¿que haces aqui?.

-Que¿no puedo estar en mi casa? Solo pase para ver como estabas.¿les molesta?-dijo mirando hacia Lee.

-Para nada n.n-respondio Lee.

-Entonces ¿ustedes dos ya son?-pregnto Naruto.

-n.n Bueno.

-No lo permitire-interrumpio Temari.

-¿Que crees que haces?-pregunto enojado Gaara.

-No hasta que no haya hablado con el y le haya dado mi aprobacion. ese es el trabajo de los hermanos, y como Kankuro no esta tu lo sustituiras Naruto.

-¡Bien!.

-Ven Lee, quiero hablar contigo a solas-dijo Temari, jalandose a Lee hacia abajo.

-Espera...-reclamo Gaara.

-Naruto, a ti te toca la platica entre hermanos ¿entendido?-Ordeno a Naruto. y este impidio el paso hacia Temari.

-¡Ok!, Ven Gaara.

-¡Espera, Lee!

-Adios Gaara, nos vemos en un momento-decia Lee despidendose.

Abajo en la estancia Temari y Lee se encontraban sentados en una de esas mesas japonesas que utilizan para beber el te.

-Quiero dejar las cosas en claro ¿vale?-dijo Temari.

-Vale.

-Voy a ser sincera conigo, no quiero sonar hipocritamente, diciendote qe Gaara es mi querido hermano menor y no voy a dejar que un gandul como tu lo lastime. Eso lo diria un hermano o hermana y no he sido ello durante los primeros trece años de vida de Gaara. Durante ese tiempo a decir verdad le tenia miedo, lo aborrecia, odiaba y queria que muriera; no me siento orgullosa de ello, pero es la verdad; pero ahora ha cambiado, desde que fue a su aldea el cambio y yo tambien. Es por eso que durante estos tres años he querido enmendarlo tratando de ser la hermana que no fui durante todo ese tiempo. Estoy segura que Kankuro tambien lo hace a su manera. Somos afortundos de que Naruto haya intervenido, ya que gracias a el...

-¡Callate Naruto, es tu culpa!-gritaba Gaara desde arriba.

-Esos dos se pelean como si fueran...-dijo Temari abajo.

-Como si fueran hermanos ¿no?-dijo Lee.

Arriba.

-Por qe te enfadas conmigo, yo lo unico que queria saber es como te iba con el Cejotas y si ya te lo habias ligado-gritaba Naruto, haciendo que la conversacion de arriba se escuchara hasta abajo.

-¡Callate, primero no le digas asi, se llama Lee, y segundo, por tu culpa casi lo pierdo!-gritaba Gaara.

-¡Por mi culpa. Si yo te ayude, si no fuera por mi tu nunca hubieras tenido el valor o los cesos para acercartele!.

-¡Nadie te pidio ayuda!.

-¡como eres ingrato, yo que sacrifico mis momentos y oportunidades para poderme ligar a Sasuke ayudandote a ti con tu relacion. Y vamos que si Sasuke es lento para captar indirectas , tu le dices quitate que hay te voy; si estar peor que Hinata cuando tenia 12 años, aunque ahora ya esta muy despierta la niña!.

-¡Al menos no fui tan lento y estupido como para tardar mas de un año en darme cuenta de que me gusta una persona que molestaba todo el tiempo!.

-¡Te equivocas, no era eso, yo ya sabia que me gustaba; pero utilizaba otras tecnicas diferentes de seduccion; tu mejor que nadie debe de saber del amor "mapache"!.

-¡¿Mapache?!, Sera apache¿y por que rayos tengo que saber sobre eso!.

-¡Pues tu pareces un mapache!.

-¡Callate, eso es culpa de Shukaku, al menos a ti te toco un demonio decente, que cuando se apodera de ti te vuelves serio y decidido; mientras que yo, me vuelvo simplon y estupido a causa de ese mapache!

-¡De todas maneras, dejarias de parecer mapache si te quitaras esas marcas en la cara ¿o lo haces por glamur?; he visto varios grupos de rock que se pintan los ojos igual como los tienes tu, quedarias re bien en grupo de esos ¿no lo has pensado!.

-¡Estupido, estas marcas no son por glamur, son ojeras ocasionadas por insomnio; no estan por que quiera!

-¡Pero si yo he visto que ya duermes¿por que siguen ahi?!.

-¡Como quieres que se vayan, no voy a recuperar lo de 13 años de insomnio en tan solo 3 años. A parte lo poco que duermo se ve interrumpido por tus constantes ruidos!.

-¡Pues solo a ti se te ocurre dormir durante el dia, el dia es para hacer ruido y relajo!.

-¡Callate Naruto!.-dijo Gaara mientras le daba un coco en la cabeza al kitsune.

-¡Haaaa, Temari Gaara me pego Huuuaaaa!.

Estos gritos empezaron a colmar la paciencia de la joven; lo que en un principio escuchaba con cariño, diciendo: "Que bonita familia".Terminaron hartandola.

-¡¿Se van a callar o que?!. ¡que no ven que tenemos visitas¿que pasa con ustedes?¡No podemos platicar a gusto con sus gritos, asi que sera mejor que se callen si quieren que suba ¿entndido?.

-...

-...

-¡¿Entendido!

-Siiii-respondieron los ninjas de arriba.

-Maldito Naruto, me regañaron frente a Lee por tu culpa. Esta me la pagas despues-refunfuño Gaara.

Abajo.

-Bueno en que nos quedamos n.n

Lee estaba sorprendido , ahora se daba cuenta de quien daba las ordenes en aquella casa.

-Ha si.Gaara no fue un niño comun, fue rechazado y odiado, creandose en el la necesidad de amarse solo a el mismo. Pero en realidad no sabe lo que es eso. Es por eso ahora que poco a poco han estado despertando sus distintos sentimientos, se encuentra como si fuera un niño, suceptible e inocente, confiando en cualquiera que le demuestre un poco de afecto. Sin embargo ocasiona que sea mas probabe el engaño y la traicion, y tengo miedo que si eso ocurre vuelva a caer o su estado de Narcisismo, sin volver a confiar en nadie. No quiero que lo lastimen, asi que quiero saber si tus intenciones son sinceras y no nada mas una cosa del momento, y que al dia del siguiente te aburriras y lo dejaras con el corazon roto.

-Entiendo tu preocupacion; mis intenciones con tu hermano son completamente sinceras, el sentimiento que siento por el en este momento puedo decir que es real. Sin embargo se que a veces las cosas no son para siempre y puede pasar que ya sea tu hermano o yo ya no sigamos sintiendo lo mismo que ahora. Pero en ese momento tratare que la separacion sea lo mejor posible. Recordando los momentos felices y quedandonos solos con ellos.

-Si, pero debes saber que como Gaara nunca tuvo esos sentimientos o alguna persona que se preocupara por el puede llegar a ser dificil andar con el. Primero sus estado de animos estan en constantes cambios, por su estado de posesion lo sabes.

-Si, ya se que no debo tomarme muy en serio todo lo que me diga n.n Y cuando se ponga friki solo tengo que ser paciente hsta que se le pase.

-Bueno, pero tambien puede ponerse posesivo y celoso, por que jamas tuvo alguien con quien compartir, y eso puede ser muy cansado y molesto.

-Tal vez, pero yo deberia ser el celoso, en dado caso. Despues de todo tu hermano, quitandole lo friki y todo, es una persona muy hermosa y son de la clase de chicos por su personalidad introvertida (n/a: Sasuke, Neiji) hacen que todo el mundose sientan atraidos por ellos. Mientras que yo soy un sujeto raro, feoo y con unos horribles trajes. ¿La verdad no se que vio tu hermano en mi?-dijo dando una gran sonrisa.

Temari vio esa sonrisa, y sinti una gran tranquilidad y paz al verlo. _"Supongo que eso fue lo que vio en ti, tu espiritu, sinceridad y esa paz y tranquilidad que das cuando estas cerca de uno. Y sobre todo Gaara es quien mas necesita a alguien como tu. Ademas, esta claro que su cara no ayuda mucho. Pero en estos tres años se ha puesto muy bueno con su cabello largo ocultandole las enormes cejas. El no se ha dado cuenta, pero muchas de las chicas ya lo consideran atractivo, por solo utilizar el taijitsu hace que sea el ninja con el mejor cuerpo formado y agregandole sus habiles movimientos, hacen que cualquiera que ande con el se saque la loteria, en cuanto a recompensa del cuerpo. Y sobre todo su buen caracter y personalidad. Todo esto hace una excelente combinacion para novio. Maldito Gaara, te sacaste la loteria con este tipo; espero que no la cagues y lo alejes de ti."_ penso.

-De todas maneras Gaara siempre a sido muy celoso y posesivo, desde niño-dijo Temari, sacando la pesadilla de cualquiera que lleve un novio a la casa, el album fotografico..-Mira aqui esta cuando era niño, y no queria prestar sus juguetes.

Arriba, Naruto y Gaara guardaban silencio para poder ver si oian algo. Cuando una risa y un comentario hizo elar la sangre del pelirrojo.

-¡Mira aqui esta cuando tenia 6 años!

-A ver n.n.

Gaara bajo como loco, para descubiri si era cierto.

-¡Temari!-grito Gaara-¿que estas haciendo?.

-Haa, hermanito, solo le estoy mostrando unas fotos de ti cuando eras niño n.n.

-¡Heee, fotos!-grito emocionado Naruto uniendose para ver el album.

-¡¿Por que?!.-gritaba un avergonzado Gaara.

-Ven Gaara, vamos a verlas juntos n.n-lo invitava Lee, y ante esto el ojiverde no pudo hacer otra cosa que acompañalo.

-Mira, aqui esta una cuando estaba durmiendo, Kankuro tomaba la oto mientras y lo abrazaba, Gaara nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿que, cuando?.

Era una todo donde se encontraba Gaara durmiendo profundamente, y Temari lo habia levantado un poco para abrazarlo y hacer por atras el signo de amor y paz.

-¡Temari!-grito molesto Gaara.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando te digo que poses tu te largas, asi que siempre tengo que tomartelas cuando estas distraido.

Las fotos de Gaara aunque en todas salia bien, siempre salia volteando hacia otro lado. Solo en una se digno a voltear, saliendo de tres cuarto de rostro, con su traje negro y su tipica cara de desinteresado. Movieron el album y salieron 5 fotos iguales.

-¡En esta si volteas!-dijo Lee emocionado, tratando de tomar una.

Pero Temari tomo todas, enseñandoselas.

-Si quieres esta te la vendo, y lo mismo para otras en el album. Precio accesible n.n.

-¡En serio!-dijo Lee mientras revisaba su cartera.

En ese momento Gaara le arrebato las fotografias a Temari, dandole una a Lee.

-Toma ¬//¬.

-Gaara T.T-dijo Temari.

-Son mis fotos y por lo tanto hago lo que quiera con ellas.

-Pero yo saque el rollo y el revelado.

-Esta te la cambio por una tuya-dijo Gaara a Lee rodeandolo por atras con una de sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso a lo que decia su hermana.

-A ver, deja te enseño unas que traigo en la carte-decia Lee mientras revisava su cartera.

-Pero quiero estar contigo en ella-dijo timdamente.

-Sonrian-nterrumpio Naruto, mientras tomaba una foto- una mas, pero esta vez poniendo atencion.

Lee rodeo la cintura de Gaara con su brazo derecho abrazandolo para atraerlo junto a el juntando su cabeza; mientras que el otro abrazaba timidamente, juntndo su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de Lee. Sonriendo timidamente, pero con una expresionde felicidad y paz.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irnos ¿no es asi Naruto?-dijo Temari.

-¿Por que?, yo no me quiero ir.-chillo Naruto.

-Lo que pasa es que quede con verme con Shikamaru. Eso si a ti no te molesta hermano.

-No para nada ¬¬-dijo Gaara captando la indirecta.

-Pero aun asi ¿por que me tengo que ir yo?-rezongo Naruto.

-Por que recuerda de que Sasuke te esta esperando en el hotel.-dijo Temari.

-¡Hoo, es cierto, Ya me voy-dijo un muy feliz Naruto saliendo corriendo de la casa.

-Bueno solo me queda algo que decirte Lee.-dijo Acercandosele.-Te encargo mucho a Gaara, confio en ti. Y te digo desde una vez, que si te atreves a lastimarlo sufriras la furia de la familia Sabaku ¿entendido?.

-Ya basta hermana ¬¬.

-Entendido, puedes confiar en mi-dijo Lee poniendo su pose de "chico nice".

-Y algo mas-dijo Temari volteandose hacia Gaara, hablando muy seriamente, tomando las manos de su hermano entre las suyas-No por que los dos sean hombres no significa que no haya riesgos. Siempre hay que estar prevenido. Esta vez la proteccion va por mi cuenta, pero la siguiente ustedes van a tener que costearsela. No les voy a andar dando dinero cada vez que tengan "ganas.

-¿hu?¿de que hablas hermana?.

-Ya lo entenderas-Termino Temari de una manera picara, enseguida desaparecio.

Gaara se quedo desconcertado, y despues se percato de que en sus manos habia algo.

-¿hu?¿con-condones? O//O.-dijo un Gaara sonrojado. Temari le habia dejado cinco condones.

-Supongo que por esta noche seran suficientes n.n. Aunque en la mañana habria que ir a comprar mas.-dijo Lee mientras lo atraia hacia el para besarlo.

No tardo mucho en llevarlo de nuevo a la habitacion, esta vez ya conocia el camino. Lee se comia a besos a Gaara, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, anque pudiera no queria evitarlo. Cuando llegaron a la cama el pelirrojo, trato de frenar un poco la pasion de Lee.

-Espera-dijo dandose un espacio de tiempo entre cada beso.-Es que...es que...yo.

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Lee deteniendose.

-Es que...es mi...mi primera vez-dijo mirando hacia abajo, con sus mejillas haciendo juego con su cabello.

-Entiendo, entonces tratare de hacer de esto algo memorable.-dijo Lee mientras besaba tiernamente a su amante, recostandolo con suavidad sobre la cama.

-Y...y...¿tu?-pregunto timidamente. No es que le importara realmente si era virgen o no. Solo queria saber si esto seria algo que solo el podria conocer.

-Yo...-Se levanto, para sentarse en el filo de la cama, vio la expresion de Gaara, el sabia que esto de abrir sus sentimientos era algo muy dificil para el pelirrojo, sabia que en estos momentos confiaba en el. Asi que no quiso mentirle.-Yo...no, esta no es mi primera vez.

Gaara no supo que pensar en ese momento.

-Lo siento, no quiero mentirte, tal vez ahora cambie tu perspectiva acerca de mi , yo...

-Eso a mi no me importa-dijo el ojiverde, abrazandolo por la espalda.-lo unico que importa es que ahora estes conmigo y yo contigo.

-Pero...pero a mi si me importa contartelo, eso claro, si tu quieres escucharme.

-Lo hare, por que es importante para ti, y por lo tanto lo es tambien para mi. Pero te digo que no es necesario de que me des explicaciones.

-Si confias en mi, es justo que yo te confie algo de mi pasado ¿no? n.n.

-S-si.

-Bien, esta no es mi primera vez, mi primera vez fue con Neiji.

Gaara sintio como su corazon y su estomago se estremicia al escuchar aquel nombre. Hubiera preferido que fuera otro, menos el. Pero aun asi siguio guardando silencio.

-No voy a decirte, que el ya paso, y que el no significo nada para mi. Disfrute mucho el tiempo que pase con el , y lo quise mucho entregandome a el cien por ciento. Si no jamas lo hubiera hecho con el.

-¿Sigues sintiendo algo por el?-n pudo evitar preguntar.

-Lo que sentia por el, era una mezcla de amistad, respeto, admiracion y amor; ¿que si sigo sintiendo algo por el?. Obviamente ya no amor, y la admiracion que sentia por el desaparecio completamente. Trato de mantener la amistad y el respeto por el, para que asi o sea tan doloroso recordar el pasado. Como ya te dije le quise con todo mi corazon. Cuando empezamos fue lindo, nos veiamos a escondidas en los entrenamientos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes nos llevabamos muy bien. Pronto nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, y dimos rienda suelta a nuestros deseos. Todo siempre oculto de los ojos de los demas.

Lee callo, parecia como si le fuera dificil hablar de ello. Ya qe sus manos temblaban, al igual que su espalda. Gaara se fijo en esto, y tomo sus manos entre la suyas. Para asi ayudarlo a continuar.

-Despues de ello, surgio una mision y no pude verlo durante un tiempo, al llegar a la aldea corri emocionado a su encuentro, pero no pude dar con el. Iba su casa y me lo negaban, iba a los lugares de entrenamiento y me contaba Tenten que se acababa de ir. Por fin, despues de mucho buscarlo logre encararlo, y le pregunto acerca de su actitud. Me dijo que lo qe hacia n estaba bien, que se habia confundido, que lo que haciamos iba en contra de todo lo que le habian enseñado y eso era una deshonra para su familia. Me dijo que sentia verguenza de que nos vieran juntos, y me pidio que guardara el secreto y no le dijera a nadie mas. Que todo habia sido un graisimo error, y se arrepentia enormemente del tiempo que pasamos juntos, ya que en realidad el nunca sintio "amor" por mi. Lo unico que queria era experimentar y satisfacer sus nuevas necesidades. Y al haberlo hecho, ya no queria nada mas conmigo.  
Esto me dejo destrozado, no dormia, no comia, lo unico que hacia era entrenar para poder derrotarlo. Queria probar que valia algo. Estaba listo paa probarselo en el torneo Chuunnin. Pero entonces, llegaste tu.

Gaara sentia como crecia su odio por Neiji¿si le habia hecho eso, entonces que buscaba ahora de Lee?. aunque esta ultima oracion lo sorprendio.

-¿hu?

-Estaba listo para derrotarlo, pero luego llegaste tu, acabando con mi manera de luchar y por un tiempo acabando con mis ilusiones de ser un gran ninja; demostrandome que existian sujetos mucho mas fuertes de lo que imagine. Mostrandome un nuevo horizonte que jamas crei descubrir.

-Lo siento yo en ese momento.

-Te lo agradesco, por que deje de obsesionarme con Neiji y empece a entrenar para hacerme mas fuerte. para demostrar, no a la demas gente, si no a mi que podia hacerme fuerte a pesar de mis condiciones. Supongo qe en algun punto de ello comensaste a gustarme de otro modo n.n. Despues del torneo, Neiji cambio de actitud, vio el mundo con otros ojos, y me pidio perdon, diciendome que en esos tiempo no fue lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar sus sentimientos y habia cometido una equivocacion. Me di cuenta que habia peores cosas que las que me hizo, y lo disculpe, pero eso no significa que vuelva a sentir la admiracion que senti por el, ni la misma confianza.

Era ahora Gaara quien temblaba de coraje. Lee se percato de ello.

-Pero, ahora ya no hay problemas, ahora Neiji y yo somos amigos, y no existe el menor rencor de ello. Asi que no te preocupes. n.nu.

Gaara sintio un deseo enorme de matar a Neiji, pero despues penso en Lee, tranquilizandolo, ya que a el no le gustaria que se peleara inecesariamente por ello. Se tranquilizo y por respeto y amor a Lee dejaria a Neiji en paz.

-Ahora que lo sabes, puedo estar mas tranquilo.-decia con una sonrisa melancolica, tratando de evitar que sus lagrimas salieran de sus ojos- Nunca le he contado a nadie sabre esto, ni a Gai-sensei. Este es un de mis mas grandes secretos.

-Nuestro, ahora es de los dos.

-¿hu?, Si, ahora puedes confiar en mi, y yo en ti.

Gaara se abalanzo hacia Lee, para sentarse sobre sus piernas y besarlo comodamente. Dos lagrimas rodaron por la mejilla del pelinegro, las cuales el ojiverde limpio con su lengua. Ahora Gaara era el impaciente, ya que le quito rapidamente la camisa ajustada, deleito su mirada con el bien formado cuerpo del moreno, quien tenia bien definicos sus pectorales en los cuales habia marcas de antiguas heridas, asi como en su espalda, pero esto en vez de afear su cuerpo lo hacia mas irresistible. El moreno tomo a su compañero por la cintura para luego posicionarse sobre el, apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama para no aplastarlo completamente. Mientras que el pelirrojo pasaba sus brazos por la espalda del otro, delineando y rasguñando los bien formados hombros que tenia su merced, tratando de acercar mas su cuerpo. Un beso profundo y apasionado los unio, las lenguas de ambos se juntaban en una danza, sus dientes y labios intervenian en aquella danza, mordisqueando y jalando los labios de sus compañero, en una de esos el pelirrojo mordio con fuerza vivaz el labio inferior haciendolo sangrar, pero lejos de apartarse succio en liquido preciado que salia del moreno, causandole un leve gemido de dolor acompañado de placer. Pero Lee no se iba a dejar ser la victima bajaba lentamente su mano por la entrepierna del menor, mientras que con sus dientes buscaba insasiantemente la lengua de su compañero. Gaara se sentia en pleno apogeo, sintiendo como una paz y bienestar, asi como felicidad y placer invadia todos sus poros, algo que jamas creyo poder experimentar. De repente un ruido saco a ambos chicos de su trance; parecia como si hubieran derrumbado algo de la casa. Gaara se enderezo inmediatamente, era una presencia conocida por el. Salio rapidamente de la habitacion, para bajar corriendo a la sala, esa escena le sorpendio muchisimo. Sentia como Lee venia tras el, asi que antes de que bajara lo detuvo.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Gaara seriamente-Ha surgido un un problema con unas personas encargadas de realizar el torneo. Y me pidieron que fuera a solucionarlo.

-Yo voy contigo.

-No es necesario, es algo simple. Solo quieren que les meta un susto en realidad. Algo de rutina.

-Pe-pero.

-Volvere pronto y terminaremos con lo que comenzamos-dijo Gaara mientras colocaba un dedo sobre los labios de Lee para callarlo.

Desapareciendo despues con todo y su arena.

Gaara corria con mas velocidad que otras veces.

_"Son ellos, ya me tienen harto, esta vez terminare con todo esto"_ pensaba Gaara, mientras se acercaba al lugar donde ellos se encontraba; otra vez parecian como si no tuvieran intenciones de escapar.

* * *

N/A: Aqui esta el nuevo episodio¿que paso, querian Lemon? pues no, para eso tendran que esperar un tiempo jaja. 


End file.
